Say Hello, Say Goodbye
by Cassiopeia Potter
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Albus asks something of Harry that might be going a little too far? Slash HPDM Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

* Thanks to Jasmine for betaing for me! You got me out of a lot of plot holes. Umm I don't own anything you recognize. J K Rowling does. The idea for this fic was born before OOTP came out so obviously some things are going to contradict it. Though I have added a few things from the fifth book. Hope you enjoy!  
  
* Just to let everyone know up front, I have one chapter left and then this story will be done. There will be 8 chapters all together. I will be updating every Friday. It may not be at the same time on Friday especially when school starts again but it will be sometime on that day. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going through the final paper work that came with the defeat of Voldemort. The final battle came just 2 months ago and luckily with very minimal loss on their side. Yes, they were very lucky to have Harry Potter on their side. He met every challenge the wizarding world set out for him and much more. Though the boy was only 17 he was considered one of the most powerful wizards their world had ever seen since the days of Merlin and the Hogwarts' four founders. Yes, Harry Potter would be the perfect wizard to carry his child.  
  
You see, Albus Dumbledore had decided some time ago that he was in need of an heir at long last. He was getting up there in age, pushing 155, and had yet to have an heir to pass down not only his name, but his magical power. However, he didn't want to have the baby conceived during the war in the off chance that Voldemort would find out about the conception and have the child kidnapped and killed. No, it was safer to wait. And now that the war was over and his choice of a 'mother' finally of age, it was time to put his plan into action.  
  
His mind made up, Albus walked over to his fireplace and threw in a handful of Calling Powder and watched as the flames turned green and Minerva McGonagall's head popped into the fire.  
  
"Yes, Albus. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hello, Minerva. Can you please get me Mr. Potter? I have something I need to ask of him."  
  
"Already Albus? He only just got out of the Hospital Wing last week! Shouldn't you let the boy rest before you ask him to once again risk his life?"  
  
Albus chuckled at the woman's obvious overprotectiveness of the Potter boy. "Now, now Minerva, calm your feathers. I am not going to ask him to risk his life. What I'm asking is rather simple actually."  
  
Though Minerva still looked skeptical she nodded and disappeared from the flames.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in please Harry," Dumbledore called out.  
  
Harry entered hesitantly. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "No need to look so scared, Harry! You aren't in any trouble."  
  
"That's not what's worrying me, sir," Harry said. "You only call me up here if something bad has happened."  
  
"Well, what I need to tell you has nothing to do with that. I actually need you to do me a favor. Please have a seat, my boy," Dumbledore said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.  
  
Harry sat and tried his best to look calm. No matter what the Headmaster said, a trip to the Headmaster's office was always a call for worry. "What did you need, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together on the desk and leaned forward. "Harry, I need you to have my heir."  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat in shock, his eyes wide. "Err, I don't think I heard you correctly, sir. Did you just say you wanted to have sex with me?"  
  
Chuckling softly, Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "No, of course not, my boy."  
  
Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Oh, good. For a second there I thought..."  
  
"No, I said that I wanted you to have my heir."  
  
Furrowing his brow Harry asked confused, "But doesn't that mean the same thing? And besides I can't have your heir because I'm a man. Men don't get pregnant."  
  
"Harry, have you ever heard of the Gravis Potion?"  
  
"Yes, we studied that last year in potions. It's a potion given to women who are having trouble getting pregnant. What does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Yes, it's a pregnancy potion but it isn't just given to women. Not many younger wizards know but it has also been given to men in a gay relationship who wish to become pregnant with their own children. That coupled with a spell that would put a part of myself that is needed for conception into your body should cause you to become pregnant."  
  
Harry sat staring wide-eyed at his Professor. 'He actually wants me to do this?' he thought to himself.  
  
"You really want me to do this Professor?" the young man asked exasperated. "I can't believe this! What more do you want from me!" Harry stood up and began pacing the room, his ranting becoming louder and louder. "You wanted me to be the noble and brave Gryffindor. I did my best to do that. You wanted me to stop having a life and take extra DADA lessons so I would be ready to fight Voldemort. I did that without complaint because I knew it was necessary. You and the whole wizarding world wanted me to kill Voldemort. It nearly killed me but I did it. And now...you want me to get pregnant with your child so you can be sure your family name is preserved for another generation? No! Absolutely not! I think I've done enough for this world since the day I walked into it 7 years ago! I've had enough! No more...I'm through!" Harry slumped back into his chair visibly tired from his rant.  
  
Dumbledore just stared at the boy he had come to think very fondly of and smiled. "Yes, I know you have given a lot, more than any wizard twice your age, for our cause and even those you don't even know but I'm asking if you would please hear me out before you say a definite no?"  
  
"I thought I already did...but ok I'll listen but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Now, I'm getting old Harry. I fear my time here my becoming to an end soon. I lived till I knew all those I held dear were safe from Voldemort and now that that is ensured I feel it's time for me to leave. Though I do need to leave the Dumbledore legacy and the power in the form of an heir. And you, Harry, are the only one I trust that would do what was best for the child and not their own means."  
  
Still not sure why it was him that was being asked to do this asked another question. "But, what about Professor McGonagall? I always thought you two were..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "Looks can be deceiving Harry. No, Minerva and I are nothing but friends. I feel for her like I know you feel for Miss Granger or Miss Weasley."  
  
"When did you want to do this? I mean...if I agreed that is."  
  
"Well, I was hoping to do the spell and potion soon. That way I can be sure that the child was safe before I left. I don't think I have much time left, Harry."  
  
Now, Harry was really confused. "But sir. You look in perfect health to me."  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he spoke, "As I said Harry. Looks can be deceiving. Just some well placed and powerful concealing charms and no one is the wiser."  
  
Harry nodded at this; he couldn't believe his mentor and the man he always thought of as a grandfather could very well be dying as they talked.  
  
With a sigh Harry gave his consent. "I'm still not sure, Headmaster. Can I please think about this and tell you tomorrow?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled in relief that he wasn't saying 'no' anymore. "Of course Harry."  
  
Harry nodded but suddenly a thought that hadn't occurred to him popped into his mind. "Oh no. What's Draco going to say!"  
  
Dumbledore's head shot up. "Draco Malfoy? Why are you worried about what he'll think? Within the last year he hasn't been causing as much trouble as he used to."  
  
"He's my boyfriend sir. We've been dating for almost a year. We never told anyone because we knew it would only cause trouble within our houses. We planned on telling everyone once the war was over but with me being in the hospital wing for so long we haven't had the opportunity to do so just yet."  
  
Harry would have gone on more but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him. "It's quite alright. I'm happy to see you both put away the house rivalries and got so close. I'm just shocked I never noticed. I pride myself in knowing what each of my students is doing as to keep them all safe. I fear I must be slipping."  
  
Though he still had that annoying twinkle in his eyes, Harry could also see a bit of sadness there as well from this bit of realization.  
  
"Well, you can't know everything all the time though right? Some things have to slip by. Look at the Marauders, they were able to become Animagi without you finding out."  
  
A smile came onto the older wizard's face at the memory of the famous quartet. "Yes, I suppose you are right. As for Draco, if you explain things to him he will understand. But, Harry I don't want you to break off your relationship for this. I can always ask some one else," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"No, I'm sure he will understand. I just have to talk with him about this. We've talked about adopting before once we were out of school and I don't know how he'll react to this."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Ah yes, that could present a problem. However, while the baby would be yours and mine biologically, by every other definition it would yours and Draco's. I can only hope that Draco will see it that way too. And just between the two of us, you and Draco can always use this potion in the future to have other children. But I must make sure you understand that since the male body isn't designed for pregnancy and childbirth it's not wise to take this potion too many times so close together. So I would advise you alternate when each of you have your children if that's the way you want to go."  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to have a family with Draco.  
  
"Yes, thank you Headmaster. I'll make sure to tell him that as well."  
  
"We better get running along as dinner is about to start soon. You can have a talk with Draco as well."  
  
They both stood up and walked out the door and down the staircase.  
  
****************  
  
As soon as Harry left the Headmaster's office he walked as quickly as he could to the Owlery to send a note to Draco to meet him somewhere so they could talk. Once he got there his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew over towards him and landed on his shoulder.  
  
Harry sighed. She wasn't going to accept him using another owl for a delivery. "I'm sorry Hedwig but I can't use you for this. I need to send a note to Draco and you know everyone recognizes you as my owl and we can't let everyone see you deliver a letter to him. It'll be suspicious." Hedwig gave him a hoot that could only be translated as very unhappy.  
  
Harry started to caress her feathers trying to calm her, "Besides girl, I'll need you to deliver a note to Sirius soon and you need to rest for the long journey." Hedwig hooted softly and gave him an affectionate nip on the finger in understanding and flew back up to the rafters.  
  
With that taken care of he walked over to one of the tables that held ink, parchment and quills so students could writer letters up there and quickly wrote out a note to Draco.  
  
D,  
  
Can you meet me in the Transfiguration classroom tonight at midnight? I have something I need to talk to you about.  
  
H.  
  
Harry quickly folded the note and tied it to the closest school owl and told it where to go. Then he left as quickly as he could, knowing he was already late for dinner.  
  
10 minutes later Harry was walking into the great hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table where his friends, Ron and Hermione, were waiting for him. As soon as he sat down Hermione began firing questions at him.  
  
"Harry where were you? We were so worried!"  
  
"Chuckling Harry tried to reassure his friend. "Hermione, calm down. McGonagall came to tell me that Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. So I was in the Headmaster's office talking to him for a bit." As he talked he filled his plate high with anything and everything in his reach.  
  
"What did he want? Not about the war I hope. You just got out of the hospital wing!" Hermione said, upset that the headmaster was already calling him to his office so soon after healing.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. It's kind of complicated and I don't want to say anything to you guys yet until I make a decision. It's nothing bad," he quickly reassured his friends' wide-eyed looks. "It's just a hard decision to make."  
  
"Alright, Harry. But you will tell us what it's about once you've decided?"  
  
"Of course Ron. You know Hermione here won't let me do other wise!" He said with a laugh as the girl in question gave the two boys one of her looks.  
  
Just then an the owl Harry used to deliver the message flew through one of the windows and flew towards the Slytherin table and flew around in a circle till he found the receiver and landed on the table in front of Draco.  
  
Harry watched through the corner of his eye as Draco untied the note and read it quickly and giving a slight nod of the head knowing that Harry was watching for his answer. Satisfied he turned his complete attention back to his friends.  
  
******************************  
  
That night at quarter to midnight, Harry snuck out of bed listening very closely for the sounds that indicated his roommates were still asleep and as quietly as possible retrieved his invisibility cloak and the Marauders' map out of his trunk and wrapped himself in the cloak. Once he was out of his dorm he made his way across the common room and opened the portrait as quietly as possible as to not disturb the Fat Lady and climbed out of the hole.  
  
Once he was safely in the hallway he unfolded the map and hurried his way to the Transfiguration classroom. When he got there he realized Draco hadn't got there yet so he made himself comfortable in one of the desks.  
  
5 minutes later Draco slipped through the door and Harry smiled at the tousled blond hair indicating he must have been running.  
  
"Almost got caught by Mrs. Norris! Won't that cat ever die? That thing has been here for ages!" Draco got out between gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Harry just smiled and walked over to the blond and gave him a kiss to shut him up. When they pulled away Draco smiled wider at his boyfriend, "Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi, Draco."  
  
Once they had their composure back Harry pulled the blonde over to the desks and they sat down on top of two of them.  
  
"So, what did you need, Harry? You got to dinner late, is everything ok?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Dumbledore called me to his office earlier and that was why I was later coming to dinner. He...wanted to ask me something...a favor."  
  
"Another one? All that man ever does is ask for favors! Merlin's beard you just got out of the hospital wing!"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, I know. But this isn't anything bad...not really. It's just a big decision that I need to discuss with you before I give a definite answer."  
  
"Well what is it Harry?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
Taking a deep breath he took his lover's hand and looked him in the eye. "He wants me to carry his heir. He says..."  
  
Draco's eyes became so wide Harry was afraid they would pop out of their sockets. "He wants you to WHAT?"  
  
"Now, Draco relax and let me explain," he soothed. "Dumbledore is convinced he isn't going to last much longer and he would like an heir to pass down his name and his power to."  
  
"Ok, but why you? I always thought he was with McGonagall!"  
  
Harry chuckled at that. "Yeah, so did I. But Dumbledore said looks could be deceiving and that he wasn't with her."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be more convenient for him to ask a witch to do this? Getting a wizard pregnant is too complicated isn't it?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows raised just a bit. "You knew it was possible for a guy to get pregnant? Why didn't you ever say so? You always suggested us adopting."  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I knew. Once, before I started Hogwarts, I heard Mother and Father arguing about wanting another child. Mother said that if Father wanted another child they would find the spells so he could be the one to carry it because she wasn't going through that again. And as for why I didn't mention the possibility of going that route was because with you being raised by Muggles I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."  
  
"Well, I wasn't too keen on the idea at first but after I got to thinking I liked the idea of being able to have our own children. Dumbledore did say that he would show us the spells and potions that are needed for this kind of thing to work so we would be able to have our own children in the future."  
  
Draco's head snapped up at this, "Wait. You told Dumbledore that we were together?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with concern. "Well, of course. I figured if he was going to ask this of me he needed to know that I'm already in a relationship."  
  
"What did he say about it?"  
  
"He was surprised that we had become so close. He said he was glad we had put aside house rivalries. I think he was more surprised that he hadn't noticed that we were together then that we were."  
  
Draco nodded. "You do realize that if you do this we will have to tell everyone we are together. How do you think everyone will handle that? I know I don't have much to worry about since I severed all ties to those I was close to when I joined the light side."  
  
Harry noticed the sad look in Draco's eyes at the mention of those that he lost when he made that decision and grabbed the older man's hand. "I realize that we will have to tell everyone and I know it will shock many people. Especially since no one besides a select few people even know I'm gay."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Hermione."  
  
"What not the Weasel?" the blonde asked shocked.  
  
Harry shook his head sadly. "No, he's horribly homophobic. I couldn't tell him knowing it would risk our friendship. But I guess I have to now...it's not going to go over very well I can tell you that much."  
  
Draco sighed at this. "I'm sorry Harry. But if he's anything of a friend he will put that aside and stand by you. And if he isn't he's not worth wanting to keep as a friend."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah I know...it's just hard. We've been friends since first year and we've been through a lot of things together and it's hard to think that could all go down the drain just because of what I am."  
  
"Harry, it wouldn't be because of you it'd be because he's an ass. Now, I don't want you thinking like that again. You hear me?" He replied laced with love.  
  
"Right. I won't think of that for now. We have other things to discuss."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, we do. Now, one thing you haven't said was why Dumbledore wanted you?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "He said that I was the only one he completely trusted to do this and not get something out of having Dumbledore's kid. He knew I would take care of it as best as I could."  
  
"Harry that may be but I'm not sure I'm ok with this. You carrying someone else's baby. Even if it is Dumbledore."  
  
"I had a feeling you would feel like that but I have this feeling that I really need to do this. It's just a feeling I have in the pit of my stomach and it's never steered me wrong before."  
  
"I don't know Harry. Maybe it's just the jealous part of me coming out but this isn't sitting right with me. I mean, why would Dumbledore ask you of all people, anyone for that matter, to do this for him?"  
  
"It's practically his dying wish, Draco. He doesn't want to die before he's ensured an heir to pass his name down to."  
  
"Dying wish? He looks perfectly healthy to me. There has to be another reason. Maybe its not even Dumbledore! We might not have caught all the Death Eaters like we thought!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Draco! Now you're getting ridiculous! We got all the Death Eaters, we made sure of it remember? And I'm positive that it's really Dumbledore! He's never directly lied to me before. And as for him being healthy, I asked him that too and he said that he's been using concealment charms to hide how sick he really is. I guess as to not worry everyone."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess we do owe that man a lot. He's saved both our lives several times. And while I'm still not completely comfortable with the idea of you carrying someone else's baby, we should do this for him. Just promise me one thing?"  
  
"Anything, love."  
  
"Just promise me that when you've healed from this we can start creating our own family?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course, Draco. Just as long as we don't abandon or neglect this first child. I don't want him or her to feel what I did growing up just because I was different from the rest of the family. The child will be a part of our family as well."  
  
Draco smiled. "Of course, love."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relieve. "Good, we can go and tell Dumbledore tomorrow after classes."  
  
"Alright, now we better get going to bed." Draco took a quick look at his watch. "Oh Merlin, it's already after 2 AM!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Shit, we really need to get to bed. We have early classes tomorrow. And Potions to boot! Snape will kill me if I'm late. The war may be over but he's still as mean as ever!"  
  
Draco chuckled at his lover's pained look. "He's not that bad, love. Just make sure you get to class on time."  
  
"Right." Harry leaned up to place a loving kiss on Draco's lips before slipping his invisibility cloak on and hurrying out of the room towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Harry! You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up!" Ron shouted at his friend for what felt like the hundredth time.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the blurry figure of his friend. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching to his bedside table for his glasses. Putting them on he glared at his friend. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
  
"I've been trying! You're very hard to get up, you know?" Ron said in a huff and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed and got out of bed and rummaged through his trunk for clean clothes and went off to take a quick shower.  
  
15 minutes later Harry walked into the Great Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his friends.  
  
"Harry! What took you so long? We've only got 15 minutes till Potions and you know it takes 10 to get to the dungeons!" Hermione said in her best Head Girl voice.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, Hermione! I over slept." He quickly began filling his plate with bacon and toast.  
  
The three friends began talking quietly about what they thought they would have to do today in Potions when Hermione had a sudden thought.  
  
"Harry, have you made a decision about what Dumbledore asked you yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I'm going to talk to him about it after classes today. Once I get things sorted out I'll tell you guys."  
  
As soon as Harry put the last piece of toast in his mouth all the plates vanished down to the kitchens.  
  
"We better get going," Hermione said, picking up her bag. The two boys followed suit and they quickly made their way down to the Potions' classroom.  
  
When the trio walked into the room they quickly noticed that all the other students plus Professor Snape were already there.  
  
"Well, it's nice of the Golden Trio to make it to my lesson today," Professor Snape sneered. "10 points from Gryffindor each. Now go sit down; you're holding up the lesson."  
  
Ron and Harry went to sit down at the table in the back when Professor Snape stopped them.  
  
"Now wait a minute, Potter and Weasley. I think we'll break up the Duo and have you sit some place else. Maybe your abysmal grades will go up. Let's see. Weasley sit with Parkinson and Potter sit with Malfoy." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
Harry saw the other Gryffindors giving him 'I'm sorry' looks and he tried his best to look like he was about to go face Voldemort without his wand but inside he was happy. It wasn't very often he got to sit with Draco in a lesson.  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco and got his cauldron and ingredients ready. "Malfoy," he said with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Potter," the blond hair boy said with a sneer. "Better not make me fail." But Harry knew from the look in his eyes and the slight nod of the head that the other boy didn't mean it.  
  
"Well, don't drop any unnecessary ingredients into the potion and you won't Malfoy."  
  
"Now, students, as you know you will sitting your N.E.W.T. exams in a few months and it is my job to get you ready for your Potions N.E.W.T. We will be starting by going over those potions that may very well be on the exam. Today we will be doing the Growing Potion, which when given a drop at a time will allow the drinker to become several inches taller, which I might add will benefit several in this class," Snape said while staring straight at Harry.  
  
"He's right Harry, you could use a growing potion," Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Very funny Malfoy. Very funny," Harry said with a glare.  
  
"What is everyone waiting for? Come up here and get your ingredients so you can start your potions. The clock is ticking!"  
  
"I'll go and get the ingredients while you start boiling the water," Draco said in a whisper. "Alright, shorty?"  
  
"Ha Ha. Really cute," Harry said as he got the cauldron filled with water and over the flame.  
  
"Don't I know it," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
When Draco came back with their ingredients they quickly began cutting them up and putting them in to the potion making sure to stir correctly. While the students were busy doing this Professor Snape walked around the tables inspecting the cauldrons, telling the Gryffindors that this ingredient was cut wrong and that the color was off and telling the Slytherins that they were doing fine or how to fix the potion so it was correct. When he reached Harry and Draco he stood next to them and watched as they continued to add the final ingredients.  
  
"Ok, that was the last one. Now we just stir 10 times clockwise and then take it off the fire and let it cool and then bottle it," Draco said.  
  
Professor Snape nodded, "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Your potion is the right consistency and the right color. At least someone read the assignment before the lesson. 10 points to Slytherin. Oh and 10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter being so incompetent that Mr. Malfoy had to do all the work," Snape said with an evil smirk as he walked back to the front of the room.  
  
Draco and Harry just looked at each other. "He was standing right there as you put stuff in the potion!" Draco said in furious whisper.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't worry about it, Draco," Harry whispered back. "I'm used to it."  
  
"Everyone begin bottling your potions and make sure to label them clearly!" The students began to quickly pour their potions into bottles and clean out their cauldrons.  
  
Harry gave Draco one more nod before walking toward his friends. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Having to sit with Malfoy of all people," Hermione said as they began to exit the room.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright. How was working with Parkinson, Ron?"  
  
"Ugh, it was awful. She was a nightmare."  
  
"I feel for you mate," Harry said as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Come on guys we have to get to Charms," Hermione said as she practically dragged them to the Charms classroom.  
  
After Charms they went to the Great Hall for lunch. While he was eating, Harry could feel eyes staring at him and he looked around and noticed the headmaster's blue eyes on him. He could tell that the headmaster was wondering if he had made a decision yet. He gave the older wizard a small smile and a slight nod of the head. He could see the man relax slightly at this. He knew he would have to tell him his decision soon.  
  
"Harry? Earth to Harry. Can you read me?" Hermione joked.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked, confusion written on his face.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing, Ron."  
  
Harry gave a shake of his head and turned back to his friends. "What did you say Hermione?"  
  
"I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You have been staring at the Head Table for a while now."  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore was staring at me. I have a feeling he was wondering whether or not I've decided what to do that's all."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to tell him soon Harry," Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"I know. I'm going to go to his office after lessons today."  
  
"Good," Hermione said with a satisfied nod. The trio went back to eating. A few minutes later a barn owl landed right next to Harry's plate with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Harry quickly untied the letter and read it.  
  
H  
  
Meet me at the entrance to Dumbledore's office after lessons, alright?  
  
D.  
  
Harry quickly folded the note and put it in his bag, hoping his friends hadn't read it. He looked up and noticed that they were staring at him.  
  
"Just a letter from Sirius. Letting me know that they got all the paper work down for his reclaim of Black Manor now that he's free."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "I thought they had all that straightened out already. Sirius was here last week remember? He told us then."  
  
Harry gulped quietly. "Well, there were a few more papers he had to sign that he had forgotten about."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and let it drop, but he could tell that Hermione wasn't completely convinced.  
  
10 minutes later they picked up their bags and proceeded to History of Magic, their last lesson of the day.  
  
When it was over, Harry shook himself from the daze he always went into during that lesson and proceeded to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Arriving at the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office he noticed that Draco hadn't got there yet. He waited there for a few minutes before he finally showed up.  
  
"Sorry, I had a hard time getting away from Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said as he came up and gave him small peck on the mouth.  
  
Harry smiled. "It's alright. I have to say I'm a little nervous about this."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand in his and smiled. "Don't be. Besides I doubt he will be doing the spell today, he has to get the potion made first."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be nervous about this." Harry went up to the gargoyle and spoke the password. "Canary Creams." The boys moved back when the gargoyle swung aside revealing the staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. Draco looked over at Harry with wide eyes before the two began to climb the stairs.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs Harry reached out and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
A tired voice answered. "Come in!"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other concerned, they had never heard the Headmaster's voice sounding so tired and well...old. Harry opened the door and entered the room.  
  
Dumbledore's face lit up and his eyes twinkled when he saw the two boys. "Harry, Draco good to see you."  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry answered. "I've talked it over with Draco and we've come to a decision."  
  
Dumbledore straightened up and looked serious. "And what is your decision, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over at Draco before turning back to Dumbledore. "I've decided to do it."  
  
Dumbledore visibly relaxed and he smiled, looking as though years were wiped away from his tired face. "Thank you, Harry. And you, Draco."  
  
Harry nodded, smiling. "So...what exactly happens now?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, you would first take the Gravis Potion, which as I said before would give you a uterus, a place for the baby to grow. Then about an hour after you have taken the potion I will perform the spell that will transfer some of my essence into you, and that will hopefully create a baby. We should know within a few days if it indeed worked."  
  
"And if it didn't?" Draco asked.  
  
"Then, if Harry agrees, we try again."  
  
Draco nodded, but from the look in his eyes Harry could tell the questions had only just begun. "Will this procedure be painful for Harry?"  
  
"Well, the potion will cause mild discomfort but it shouldn't be anything Harry can't handle. The spell shouldn't cause any at all."  
  
Harry took Draco's hand. "Love, relax. It shouldn't be anything too bad. I mean, it can't be worse then the Cruciatus curse."  
  
Draco sighed. "No, I suppose not. I just don't want you going through anymore unnecessary pain after everything that's happened."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, I will do all I can to make sure Harry will be as comfortable as possible during the procedure and the coming months. As I am sure you will be doing as well, Draco?"  
  
"Of course," Draco said.  
  
"So when will the potion be ready, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, that. Well, now that I know you have agreed I can ask Professor Snape to make the potion. It shouldn't take longer than a few days I would think. Most of the ingredients are common enough that he should have them available in his private stores."  
  
Harry and Draco had their jaws open in shock. "Professor Snape! He's going to make the potion? Are you going to tell him who it's for? He'll try and poison me if he knows it's for me!" Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Harry. He will do no such thing. But I will have to tell him who it's for. I'll make sure to tell him to go easy on you," Dumbledore said with a wink. "Now, I do believe you will want to be notifying certain people about your decisions, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I'll need to tell Sirius and Remus and Hermione about this. When is the next Hogsmeade weekend, Professor? I can have them meet us at the Shrieking Shack then."  
  
"The next Hogsmeade weekend happens to be this Saturday so you can write to them and have them meet you then."  
  
"Alright, I'll do that. Thank you, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"No, thank you Harry. I will contact the two of you when the potion is ready."  
  
The two boys nodded and they got up to leave the office. Once they were out in the hall Draco turned toward his boyfriend. "So what are you going to tell them?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Well, I figured I would ask Sirius and Remus to meet Hermione, Ron, you and I at the Shrieking Shack and first tell them about you and I being a couple and then depending on how everyone reacts we'll tell them about the upcoming pregnancy."  
  
"You mean depending on Ron's reaction?" Draco asked tentatively.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, are you sure having me there won't be a problem for the Weasel? It could just cause more problems in telling him."  
  
"Draco, how many times do I have to ask you to please call him Ron or at least Weasley?" Harry said exasperated.  
  
Draco sighed. "I know. I know. But if he treats you like I have a feeling he will when he finds out about the two of us dating then I reserve the right to call him the Weasel, alright?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Alright, Draco, but hopefully it won't be necessary."  
  
"For your sake I hope so too," Draco said quietly. "Now, it's getting close to dinner and if you want to send that letter to Sirius and Remus you should go do that now."  
  
"You're right. I don't want to risk being late again and having to answer a bunch of questions. Do you want to meet again tonight?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Better not, I have that essay for Binns that's due on Friday and I haven't even started it yet."  
  
"Draco! This is Wednesday, I've at least started it! But you're right, I need to finish it as well. And with the talk with everyone this weekend, I'll need something to keep my mind occupied."  
  
"Hey, I've had other things on my mind," Draco said with a wink. "And don't stress too much about Saturday, it'll all work out, you'll see." Draco then pulled the smaller boy into his arms.  
  
"I hope so," Harry said as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.  
  
Draco pulled back and gave Harry a kiss before pulling away all together. "You better get going and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Right, I'll see you tomorrow." The two boys left in opposite directions, one towards the Slytherin Common Room and the other towards the Owlery.  
  
When Harry reached the Owlery, Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder giving a questioning hoot. Harry laughed at this. "Yes, Hedwig, I'll be using you this time. I need to send a letter to Sirius."  
  
Walking over to the desk, Harry proceeded to write a letter to his father's two best friends.  
  
Sirius and Remus,  
  
This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend and I need you two to meet me at the Shrieking Shack. There's nothing wrong so don't worry. I just need to explain some things to you guys and Ron and Hermione. Say 1:00pm?  
  
Hope to see you then. I've asked Hedwig to wait for a reply.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
When he finished, Harry quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Ok, girl, take this to Sirius and wait for a reply." Hedwig gave a hoot and flew off. Harry exited the Owlery and headed down to the Great Hall but before he could get there he ran into a tall body.  
  
"Potter, watch where you're going! Shouldn't you be stuffing your face in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors by now?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I am headed there now, sir."  
  
"Very well, Potter." With that Harry started back down the hall but was stopped by Snape's voice, "Oh and Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor for your inability to not run into someone."  
  
Harry was fuming but he continued to walk as if he didn't hear his professor not wanting to give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he made him angry. When he reached the Great Hall he walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his friends. He noticed Hermione giving him the look that meant she was going to question him.  
  
"Before you say anything Hermione, I was sending a letter to Sirius," he said.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you where you were, Harry."  
  
Harry looked sheepish. "Sorry, Hermione."  
  
"It's alright. I was just wondering what happened with Dumbledore. You did go and talk to him right?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And it went well, considering. I'm not going to explain anything now though." Noticing they were about to protest he held up his hand. "I'm just going to ask that you wait until Saturday because I need to explain this to Sirius and Remus as well and I only want to do it once. I asked them to meet us at the Shrieking Shack at 1pm."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked over at each other, considering his request. After a moment, they turned back to him and nodded. "Alright, Harry we'll wait until Saturday," Ron said.  
  
Harry let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He had been worried they wouldn't want to wait, knowing how curious they were. "Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem, but is what Dumbledore wanted this big that you need to include Sirius and Remus?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes it is. This is permanently going to change my life."  
  
"Wow, that is big. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Hermione. But I am going to need your help. Both of you," nodding toward Ron.  
  
Ron smiled. "Anything for you, mate"  
  
'Let's hope you still feel that way when I explain things, Ron.' Harry thought to himself. With that the three friends began eating their dinner.  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly and before Harry knew it was Saturday morning and his nervousness increased tenfold. He was currently pacing the length of the common room waiting for Hermione to come down so they could leave.  
  
"Harry, calm down! What you have to tell us can't be that bad!" Ron said, exasperated from Harry's constant pacing.  
  
Harry stopped and looked up at his friend. "Yeah I suppose you're right. I'm being silly." He sat down on one of the couches and leaned back. "I'm just really nervous, like I said yesterday, this is a big announcement I'm going to make."  
  
"What announcement?" Both Harry and Ron jumped at the addition of the new voice. They turned around and saw Ginny and her boyfriend Colin leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
Harry took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm himself. "Nothing Ginny. Just something I have to come clean about to Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus."  
  
Ginny and Colin gave him weird looks but they could tell that Harry didn't want to talk about it so they left the two boys alone. Just as Harry began pacing again Hermione came down from her dorm room.  
  
"Finally! Now let's leave before Harry has a heart attack from nerves," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and began pulling her toward the entrance.  
  
Hermione yanked her hand from Ron's and glared at him. "I can walk for myself, Ron!" She straightened her robes before looking over at Harry. "Now, why are you so nervous, it's not like you're going to tell us your pregnant!"  
  
Harry visibly paled and chuckled nervously. "Now, what gave you that idea...wait...you know that it's possible?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I read it in a book about wizarding relationships. It said that wizards use a common pregnancy potion in order to become pregnant and from there it works the same as it would for a witch." Hermione was about to ask why he wanted to know when she caught the disgusted look on Ron's face. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't believe you're talking about this like its completely natural for a guy to be pregnant, Hermione! The whole idea is revolting! Not to mention being gay!"  
  
Harry was shocked, he knew his friend was less than thrilled with the idea but he didn't think he was that against it and from looking at Hermione's face he could tell she was shocked as well.  
  
"Ron! What if one of your brothers told you he was gay would you react like this to them? Your own family?"  
  
"Funny you should say that Hermione. One of them is....and he got booted from the family for it."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were shocked. "What?" they both asked at once.  
  
"Percy," Harry was shocked at the venom in his friend's voice. "My dad told us to tell everyone that Percy left because of differences with the Ministry 2 years ago but really it was only part of the problem. He told us one day that summer that he was gay and with a boy and it ended having a nasty row with dad over it. Mum was devastated when Percy left, she just doesn't see what's so wrong with it. Her and dad have had numerous fights about it. I know that she has tried to see Percy a few times but he won't let her, thinking she just wants to start a fight about it. I always knew there was something more off about him then just a love for the rules. Never would have guessed this though."  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione got her voice back. "What about the rest of your brothers and Ginny? What do they think?"  
  
"Bill agrees with dad and I. Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie have never really said one way or the other."  
  
"No, wonder! They are probably afraid of getting kicked out of the family if they said one word against you!"  
  
Harry decided to put a stop to the fight because he knew if he left them alone they would be fighting all day and they needed to be going if they were to get their Christmas shopping done before meeting Sirius and Remus. "Guys?" Harry said hoping to get their attention. "Guys!" He said a little more loudly. When they turned toward him he lowered his voice. "We need to get going if we want to do everything and then meet Sirius and Remus on time."  
  
Ron opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Hermione beat him to it. "Oh, right, sorry Harry. Let's get going Ron." She began walking towards the entrance and the boys quickly followed her.  
  
10 minutes later the trio were walking through Hogsmeade. They stopped in front of Honeydukes and Harry turned toward his friends. "Ok, we all want to go shopping so how about we meet at The Three Broomsticks at 12:30 that way we can still have a Butterbeer before we go to The Shrieking Shack."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and the three friends went their separate ways. Harry first made his way into Honeydukes to buy some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for Ron and a few for himself. Then he went into another shop and bought things for Sirius and Remus. Then he went into the bookshop and bought Hermione a book he didn't think she had. All that was left was a gift for Draco. He needed a gift that screamed how he loved Draco. Harry looked around at the shops and spotted a small jewelry shop at the end of the street. He walked in and looked through the necklaces and rings but he couldn't find what he was looking for. He made his way through the glass cases and at the last one there was a dragon charm. He instantly knew it was his gift for Draco.  
  
"Lovely, pendent isn't it?" A voice from above Harry said.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "Yes, it is. It's perfect for my friend. How much?"  
  
The salesman smiled and looked through a clipboard for the price. "Ok, here it is. That dragon pendent is priced at 20 galleons."  
  
Harry smiled and reached into his coin bag extracting a handful of galleons, counting 20 galleons and handing it to the man. The man placed the pendent in a box and handed it to Harry.  
  
When Harry exited the shop he looked at his watch and noticed it was time for him to go meet Hermione and Ron. A couple of minutes later Harry came to The Three Broomsticks and entered. He quickly found his two friends sitting in a booth in the back. Winding his way through the tables he dropped his packages by the table and sat down. "Hi guys," he said cheerily.  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled at him though Harry could tell Ron's was a little forced. "Did you find everything you needed, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, though a few of them took me a bit of hunting to find."  
  
The trio continued talking as they drank their Butterbeers until Harry noticed it was getting close to 1pm. "Come on guys, we need to get going." They picked up their packages and paid for their drinks before setting out into the cold December air. A few minutes later they reached The Shrieking Shack and they each entered through a side door so no one would notice their entrance into a supposed hunted building. Harry was the last through the door and before he even entered the room they were to meet in he heard Ron shout.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" he sneered.  
  
Harry ran into the room and saw Ron standing just millimeters from Draco's face and Hermione trying to pull Ron away. Sirius and Remus hadn't arrived yet. Harry could tell Draco was trying to get himself in check for Harry's sake by the way he clutched his wand and he couldn't be more prouder.  
  
'Oh, great. I was hoping they would be here by now!' Harry thought to himself. "Ron! Relax! I asked him to be here. He's part of what I wanted to tell everyone."  
  
Ron whirled around to face Harry with a look of complete disbelieve. "What? Why would you ask HIM to be here? What could he possibly have to do with what you have to tell us?"  
  
Harry quickly moved his eyes to Draco's and the blond gave him a slight nod of greeting and to let him know he was ok before moving them back to Ron. "You'll find out once Sirius and Remus get here and Draco has everything to do with what I have to say."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she looked from Harry to Draco before beaming at Harry. "Oh Merlin, Harry! Are you two...?" She asked gesturing to Draco and him.  
  
Harry smiled, he should have known she would figure that part out. "Yes, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave a squeal that shocked all of them and launched herself at Harry, "Oh Harry. I'm so happy for you. But...Malfoy?"  
  
Harry laughed as he hugged her back. "Thanks Hermione. And yes, Malfoy. I know what I'm doing...he's one of the good guys."  
  
Hermione nodded and she was about to go over to Draco when Sirius and Remus entered through one of the side tunnels.  
  
Sirius looked between the three teens confused. "So, what did we miss?"  
  
"No, wait," Ron said. "I want to know what the hell Hermione was talking about, Harry?"  
  
Harry gulped. "Ok," he said taking a deep breath, "Everyone should sit down." Harry took a seat on one of the couches and Draco immediately took the seat next to him, Harry smiled at him. Once everyone was settled he began to talk. "Ok, Ron, everyone else knows this but....there is only one way to say this...Ron, I'm gay." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the yelling that was sure to come his way. When the silence that followed stretched to 5 minutes he opened his eyes to see Ron's eyes bulged out and his skin an angry purple that reminded him of his Uncle Vernon. He felt Draco's hand slip over his in a gentle reassurance that he was there. "Ron? Are you going to say anything?" he asked timidly.  
  
He saw Ron take a few angry breathes before talking. "You're gay?" He waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "I can't believe this Harry! I never knew you were like...this!" He spat. Ron stood up and began pacing. "I knew it was a little odd that you hadn't had a crush on a girl since Cho but I figured it was because of the whole Voldemort thing. Maybe...maybe you just haven't been around girls in so long that anything is looking good. Give me a few days and I'll round up a few that will go out with you." It seemed to Harry that Ron was almost desperate to not have his best friend be gay.  
  
"No, Ron. No amount of girls you 'round up' will fix this. I'm gay. You can either accept it or not."  
  
Ron shook his head violently. "No, my best friend can't be gay. It's wrong."  
  
"Why, Ron? Why is it wrong?" Hermione asked. None of the others had spoken since the arrival of Sirius and Remus.  
  
Ron turned around and faced Hermione. "Because it is! It's not right, a guy is supposed to be with a girl and that's that!"  
  
"Says who Ron?" Remus asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"My dad," Ron said quietly. "He says that it's wrong. That it's not supposed to be that way. My best friend isn't supposed to be like that."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stood up to face Ron. "It's not wrong, Ron. It took me forever and a day and a lot of talks with Sirius and Remus for me to accept that I am gay but I'm ok with it now." Harry went to put his hand on Ron's shoulder but Ron stepped out of reach immediately.  
  
"Don't touch me, freak." But as soon as the words were out of his mouth Ron gasped in shock. "I...I'm sorry Harry. I...I have to go." Before the others could react he was out the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry stood there shocked that his best friend just reacted that way. Granted he knew he wasn't going to react well but this wasn't what he had been expecting. 'Don't touch me, freak,' kept running through his head and he couldn't help but remember all the times his relatives called him that over the years. That was all he was to them, just a freak they had to put up with. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and with his recent thoughts he gave an involuntary flinch and turned around but when he saw Draco standing behind him he relaxed.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" he asked quietly.  
  
Harry looked down, staring at his shoes, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I expected him to react badly, but not like that," he admitted. Draco gently pulled Harry back to the couch and let him cuddle up to him. Sirius came over and sat down on Harry's other side.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, sounding as if she were about to cry. "I was really hoping he wasn't going to react like that. I can go after him if you want," she offered.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, Hermione. It's better if you let him work this out himself. If he is truly your friend he'll come around."  
  
Harry turned so he could see Sirius clearly. "I hope so."  
  
Sirius smiled and ran his hand through Harry's unruly locks. "I'm sure he will, Harry. Actually I never told you this but it might help now. When Remus and I came out to our friends back in our 6th year, your father reacted much the same as Ron did just now."  
  
The three teens looked at Sirius in shock. "He did," Harry asked in dismay. 'If he reacted badly to his friends being gay...how would he have reacted to finding his son was as well?' he thought to himself.  
  
Remus was the first to see the fear in Harry's eyes, "Harry, your father just needed time to get over the shock. Once he realized we were still the same as we were before he found out and that he wasn't going to lose us as friends he started to get over it. It took him a bit to get comfortable around us again especially when we started dating each other but it did happen."  
  
"Yeah, and he only had one rule that he asked us to follow," Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
Remus smiled as well. "Oh, yes that's right. He just asked us to please not swap spit while he was around." That comment had everyone laughing and it eased the tension in the small room. "So, everything worked out in the end. I'm sure Ron will work things out in his head soon."  
  
Harry nodded but wasn't completely convinced. "Alright, thanks guys."  
  
"Anytime Harry," Sirius said, gently patting his godson's hand. "Now, what did you call us here for? Am I right in thinking it wasn't just for you to tell Ron about you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You're right, I had another reason for asking you here. Several things in fact." He paused, collecting himself, he didn't need another repeat of the last few minutes.  
  
"Harry, what is it? You know you can tell us anything, right?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just nervous about this. I'm not sure how well you guys are going to take this," Harry said nervously, wringing his hands together.  
  
"Harry, just tell us. It'll be over in a minute and you'll feel better." Remus said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Right," he got up and began pacing again, after a minute he stopped and looked over at Draco who nodded to him. "Well, first off I need to tell you that Draco and I are dating and have been for a year now."  
  
After a minute of silence Hermione finally spoke. "A year?" she squeaked. "When I figured it out earlier I thought maybe it was a recent thing since you were both fighting on the same side for more then a few months. But a year?"  
  
Harry chuckled, he knew Hermione well and she was a lot like Dumbledore in that she prided herself in knowing what was going on or at least being able to figure things out quickly. It must be killing her to know this was going on behind her back for so long and she had had no idea. "Yes, Hermione a year. The summer after fifth year I realized a few things that I hadn't known before about the Malfoy family through my dreams and came to a new revelation about Draco and managed to get him alone long enough to talk to him during the first week back in our 6th year and we talked for most of the night about things and even though I can tell in your eyes, Hermione, I can't tell you about those revelations. It's up to Draco if he wants you to know or not."  
  
Hermione nodded and was about to say something but she was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Hermione, let's just say my home life wasn't as great as I pretended it to be. Not even Parkinson knew what it was really like for me. And I also found out a lot about Harry that I didn't know." The two boys smiled at each other.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm glad you found someone you love and who loves you back though I'm a little leary that it's Malfoy considering all that's he's done to us over the years. Though now that I think of it he hasn't called me a Mudblood in over a year. It's going to take me..." Hermione was cut short when Draco came up to her and shocked her by bending down on his knees and taking her hand and bent his head.  
  
"Miss Granger, please accept my apology for all the rude things I've ever done to you and your friends." Hermione just stood there in shocked silence and Harry could see that Sirius and Remus were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I know that you're completely gay Draco or I would be worried." He said with a laugh, which got everyone else to laugh as well.  
  
Draco turned around slightly and just grinned up at his boyfriend. "Come on Harry, you know the girls can't resist me. It's just me who can resist them. Now you on the other hand I can't resist." This statement resulted in a chorus of 'Awws' from the peanut gallery and Harry blushed a Weasley red. Draco then turned back to Hermione and gave her a questioning look. "So...am I forgiven? At least some what?"  
  
Hermione sighed and gave the blond a once over. "I don't know if I can forgive you for all the times you called me a 'Mudblood' but I'll try. You obviously make Harry happy and that's all that matters to me."  
  
Both Harry and Draco smiled and Harry went over to her and gave her a hug, "thank you" he whispered quietly in to her ear. She smiled as he pulled back and told him it wasn't a problem. Harry then turned toward his godfather and Remus. "So, you guys haven't really said anything," he stated nervously.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and after a few minutes of silent communication between the two remaining Marauders Sirius finally spoke. "Now, I know you know that Lucius Malfoy and I, not to mention your parents, never really got along. As a matter of fact I would say that it was worse then the one with Snape. Not to mention all your own encounters with the man. That being said, I'm shocked that you would consider getting into this type of relationship with his son." Sirius held up his hand when he saw Harry's face fall as he spoke. "But, I'm willing to get to know Draco for who he is since I can see that he means a lot to you. But I'm saying this Mr. Malfoy, that I'm reserving my right as Harry's godfather to come after you if I get even just an inkling that your not treating him right. Got that?"  
  
Draco's eyes grew big and he nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of hurting Harry. He means too much to me." Sirius nodded at this and Harry couldn't decide who he wanted to hug first, his godfather or his boyfriend so he finally settled on grinning like an idiot.  
  
After a few moments Hermione spoke up. "Professor..."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Hermione, how many times do I have to ask you to please call me Remus! I haven't been your professor in 4 years."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry...Remus, did you and Sirius say you were together?"  
  
Both Remus and Sirius looked confused. "Didn't Harry tell you? Sirius and I were together back before Voldemort's first downfall and over the last few years have regained it back," Remus said.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry obviously hoping for an answer. "I guess I forgot to mention it with everything else that has been going on over the last few years. Plus, I found out before I knew what either of your reactions would be to my being gay and I didn't want to risk it," Harry shrugged.  
  
Sirius stood up and stretched. "Well, if that was all you wanted to tell us how about we head to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer?"  
  
"Well, actually, there was something else I needed to tell you." Harry said nervously.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Is this about what Dumbledore asked you?" When Harry nodded, she continued. "Well maybe we should wait for Ron. He wanted to know too remember?"  
  
Draco was the one to answer this one. "If Weasel reacted badly to Harry being gay, he would really react badly to this."  
  
Harry noticed Sirius and Remus exchanging worried looks. "Before you say anything please just hear me out. It's nothing bad exactly...just unusual." Harry looked over at Draco and took a deep breath, he knew this wasn't going to go over well with his godfather.  
  
"What is it Harry? What has Dumbledore asked you to do this time? I swear if he is endangering you again! I don't care how powerful he is he won't know what hit him once I'm through with him!"  
  
Remus placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Calm down, Padfoot! Harry hasn't even said what it is yet. It could be something simple and you will be overreacting again." Remus looked over at his practically adopted godson. "Go ahead whenever you're ready Harry."  
  
The boy took a deep breath before beginning. "Ok, earlier in the week Dumbledore asked to talk to me and he said he had been thinking a lot about creating a heir and that he wanted me to carry it." There was complete silence for about 5 seconds before the eruption started.  
  
"What?" came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Is the man crazy! You're only 17!" came Remus' voice.  
  
"Is that even possible? I've never heard anything that would allow such a thing!" came Sirius's voice.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, Sirius it's possible. I'm surprised you don't know about. Then again, it's not widely known knowledge."  
  
"Well, what is it? How does it work?"  
  
Harry was about to answer but was stopped when Remus held up his hand to silence him. "Wait a minute Harry. Let me get this straight, Dumbledore wants an heir after 150 some odd years and he wants you to have it? This isn't setting well Harry, something doesn't seem right about this."  
  
"I have to agree with Remus here Harry. It doesn't seem like Albus to suddenly decided something like this."  
  
Harry knew Dumbledore didn't want this to get out but he would have to tell them what he knew and he hoped the Headmaster would understand. "Dumbledore told me that this was something he had been thinking about for some time and he knew now would be a good time to do it because our world is finally at peace and he knew that the child would be able to grow up without any dangers around. He also said he wanted it done soon because he fears he won't be around much longer." He said this part sadly, he didn't like to think about the possibility of his mentor not being around.  
  
This statement was followed by silence. After a few seconds Sirius spoke. "What do you mean Harry? Dumbledore is as healthy as ever."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said he has been using a lot of well placed concealing charms so that he doesn't worry everyone. Since I've known I can see it in his eyes how tired he is."  
  
Remus sighed at this. "I can't believe he's never mentioned this to anyone."  
  
"As sad as that is I'm still not sure this is something you should be doing Harry, even if the Headmaster's ill. If this is so unknown how do we know its safe for you? Something could go wrong Harry. You know full well I can't lose you Harry."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look over at Harry. "Yeah Harry. How do we know this will be safe? I can't believe I didn't ask this myself when we talked to him."  
  
Harry smiled at this, he could never say these people didn't care about him. As a matter of fact they practically bordered on being obsessively protective. "We don't know 100% certain that something won't happen but I do know that Dumbledore wouldn't put me at risk if he thought I would be harmed in any way. And Dumbledore did say that it was semi-dangerous since the male body isn't designed for something like this and there is always a risk for something to go wrong but there always is a risk with everything in life."  
  
It was quiet once more as everyone thought about Harry's words and it wasn't for another few minutes that Remus spoke in a hushed tone. "You sounded so much like your father just then Harry. Back when they attempted the animagus spell for the first time, he said almost the exact same thing when I told him it was much too dangerous for them to even try when so much could go wrong." Harry smiled sadly.  
  
Harry noticed that Sirius had a sad look on his face as well before it hardened once more into a look of determination. "Be that as it may Harry, I still don't think this is a very good idea. It's much too dangerous, Harry and you have to remember you don't owe Dumbledore anymore."  
  
Harry faced his godfather with a look of determination to match his. "Sirius did you think I haven't thought of all the risks that this comes with? I know all about that and I know I don't owe Dumbledore anymore. But did you even think that maybe I want this? That I might want the chance to have a family? It's all I've been thinking of since Dumbledore told me about this. If this proves successful Draco and I might be able to add more children to the family."  
  
Sirius was shocked by the powerful words coming from his godson's mouth and it was a few minutes before he could speak and his voice was choked up. "I know you've always wanted a family Harry and I can tell you want this but I can't help thinking you're jumping into this blindly because of that chance to have a family. As I said before I can't lose you."  
  
Harry sighed yet again. "I've thought about this a lot Sirius and I want to do it." Harry's voice had a tone of finality that no one could ignore. Harry then turned toward his friend and proceeded to explain how the procedure would be done.  
  
When Harry was done explaining to Hermione, Sirius spoke up. "I can tell I'm not going to be able to change your mind so I will just ask you to please be careful and do everything Madam Pomfrey says you should do. I'm assuming that's who's going to oversee this medically?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore said he will tell her before he gives me the potion so she can be on hand to check me over once the potion and spell have been done."  
  
"So, it will be the five of us, Dumbledore and Pomfrey who knows about the pregnancy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For right now yes. Dumbledore said he will have to tell the rest of the staff as well because they will have to know so they don't give me anything that could harm the baby or me. Unfortunetly, Snape will have to be told because he will be the one to make the potion."  
  
This piece of information struck a cord with both Sirius and Remus. "What? Snape is making the potion?" Sirius asked, shocked.  
  
Both young men nodded. "That's what we said when Dumbledore told us," Draco said. "But, he is the only one close by that would be able to make this potion."  
  
"I still don't like this," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Snape could easily do something to the potion and make it look like something happened with the baby and it hurt you as well. If you were really wanted to do this Harry, there has to be someone else who could do the potion, isn't there?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Besides, even if we could find someone else it would be too big a risk for anyone else to know who's baby I'm carrying. Besides us, Pomfrey and Dumbledore, no one else will know. Not even Snape will know its Dumbledore's. We are going to tell everyone else it's Draco's baby."  
  
"So, you're not going to hide the pregnancy?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
Harry looked at her confused. "Well, a pregnancy is going to be kind of hard to hide."  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I know that, but couldn't you use concealing spells?"  
  
Draco shook his head immediately. "No, concealing spells actually change the area you want to conceal. It would be too risky to do that with a pregnancy. It could easily harm the baby or Harry."  
  
After another 15 minutes of conversation, the three students and two adults left The Shrieking Shack and entered the village. Since everyone was drained after their talk they decided not to go to The Three Broomsticks and headed off in two different directions, Sirius and Remus toward their shared home and Draco, Hermione and Harry toward the school. As it was just about dinner time the three students made their way to the great hall for dinner. Once they got there the trio spilt up and headed for their house tables.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat at their usual seats in the center of the table and noticed that Ron wasn't there. They looked around and spotted him at the far end of the table sitting by himself. The two teens looked at each other and sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to be bothered. This hurt Harry more than he could have realized.  
  
Seeing Harry's hurt look, Hermione patted his hand and gave a reassuring grin. "I'm sure he will come to his senses soon Harry."  
  
"I hope so," Harry said quietly. The two continued eating and then went up to the common room to work on their homework.  
  
It was three days later when Harry received and owl from Dumbledore telling him that the potion was ready and to please come up to his office after classes. He looked toward the Headmaster and nodded his head and did the same to Draco. He showed the note to Hermione and she looked up at him concerned.  
  
"Do you want me to come up with you?" She asked softly.  
  
"No, that's ok. Draco will be coming with me, thanks though," He replied with a smile.  
  
After classes, Hermione wished him luck as he left to go to the headmaster's office. When he got to the entrance he saw that Draco had beat him there. The two smiled at each other and Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Harry said the password, Bubblegum, before the two began climbing the stairs.  
  
When they got to the office they saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk sleeping in his chair. They could clearly see the weariness and the extra lines on his face. They gave each other concerned looks. Harry coughed lightly hoping that would be enough to wake him.  
  
Dumbledore jumped slightly in his seat and looked around confused. When he spotted the two boys he smiled gently though they knew he was embarrased to be seen sleeping. "Hello, Harry, Draco. I am sorry for that. I suppose I just..."  
  
"It's alright sir." Harry said, but his eyes showed that he was immensly worried for his aged mentor. "Sir? Are you alright?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Harry. I'm just...getting tired easier. I shall be fine."  
  
Neither boy really believed that but didn't mention it. "Professor, you said that the potion was ready?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape delivered it to me this morning." Dumbledore opened one of the desk drawers and produced a goblet filled with a steaming liquid. He handed the goblet to Harry and looked him in the eye and held it. "Harry are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Once you take this potion there is no turning back." Harry nodded and he could feel Draco tighten is hold on his hand. "Good. Now, once you take this potion you should feel a warm sensation in your stomach for a few minutes. Once that sensation stops tell me and I will cast the spell that will impregnate you. Alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and took the goblet and gulped it down as quickly as he could, knowing it was the best way to take a potion. As Dumbledore said he felt a warm sensation almost immediately. It lasted for a good 5 minutes before it stopped. He told Dumbledore so and the older wizard stood up and walked in front of the desk and stood in front of Harry. He motioned for Harry to stand up straight and Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's stomach.  
  
"Ok, Harry, I need to be as relax as you can. I'm going to tell you that this will cause some discomfort. But it shouldn't last long." When Harry nodded Dumbledore began to chant words neither 7th year could understand before saying the final words of the spell. A blast of yellow light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Harry in the middle of his stomach. When the light ended Harry could feel the magic making its way through his stomach before stopping and everyone present could see a small bright ball of light settle in one spot in his stomach letting them know it found where it needed to go. A few seconds later Harry felt a jolt in his stomach that made his hand flutter to his stomach. Draco, who had been looking at Harry in concern, asked. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. It felt like a jolt went through my stomach," he replied in awe. He could now feel the life forming inside of him. It was very weak but he could feel it. He knew from the books Hermione had found for him in the library that the feeling would just get stronger as the baby grew.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at this. "That was mostly likely my genes finding yours and connecting to form the baby." The old man's eyes twinkled merrily. "Now, I think it would be wise if you were to go down to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can give you a once over so she can get a good reading of your over all health. She will also be telling you what you can and can't do through out your pregnancy. You will also no doubt be wanting to tell your godfather, Remus and Miss Granger that all is well."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I should send an owl to them to let them know. Hermione will also want to know it went well, but I will do all that after I see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Good, good. You two better head down now while everyone is mostly in their common rooms," he said as he guided the two to the door. Before they reached the stairs Harry turned around when he heard the headmaster call his name. "Keep me updated won't you Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "Of course Professor." With that Draco led Harry down the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After leaving the headmaster's office Draco and Harry made their way to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey proceeded to give Harry a thorough examination. Giving him a good bill of health she told him that he needed to give up Quidditch and to make sure not to drink any potion that might harm the baby. She had also told him all his professors would need to know just in case something should happen to him while in one of their classes, lest they try a spell and/or potion that may cause more harm than good.  
  
The two seventh year boys left the wing laden down with pamphlets upon pamphlets with titles such as: "So You're a Pregnant Witch: What To Expect", and "Congratulations You're About To Be A Daddy: What To Expect When Your Witch Is Expecting" (for Draco) and many others. They went to their respective common rooms and Harry wrote a letter to his godfather letting him know that everything went alright with the spell and that he was so far doing fine.  
  
Once Hermione knew he was back she began bombarding him with questions on how it went. He patiently answered her questions before heading to his room that he shared with the other 7th year boys. Ron was already there sitting on his bed but he promptly closed the curtains that surrounded his bed when he spotted Harry causing the other boy to sigh sadly and do the same.  
  
The following day Harry went through his lessons like it was just any other day, as of yet he wasn't feeling any differently. He could tell that Dumbledore had told his professors about his pregnancy though because McGonagall kept giving him odd looks during Transfiguration. He was glad he no longer took Divination because he didn't want to know what Trelawney would say about this turn of events.  
  
He put up a notice on the Gryffindor Notice Board that asked the Quidditch team to meet him at the field that night after dinner. He needed to tell the team that he was quitting and he wanted to do it soon since everyone was leaving in a few days for the Christmas holidays. He was now able to spend the Christmas holiday with his godfather so for the first time since entering Hogwarts he was going home for the holiday and Draco was coming with him since his parents died in the last battle. This was the first since that first Christmas right after the defeat of Voldemort more than 16 years ago that Hogwarts would be empty for the holiday.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and when he went down for dinner he was bombarded by the members of the team wanting to know why he was calling a meeting so soon before the holiday. He placated them by saying that he had a very important announcement that couldn't wait till after the holiday.  
  
When Harry was finished eating he made his way to the pitch and waited a few minutes before the rest of team joined him. He stood up and faced them. He knew this wasn't going to go over very well. It hadn't gone over well when they had found out two years ago that he was kicked off the team because of Umbridge and that wasn't truly his fault!  
  
Harry sighed, it was best just to get it over with. "Ok, I have an announcement to make. I'm afraid that after the holidays you are going to have to find a new seeker. The position of captain should in my opinion go to Ron as he is the best in strategy out of all of us."  
  
The Gryffindor team was shocked by his statement and it took several moments before anyone said anything. "What!" came several cries from the younger members. "You're the best we've got Harry! We'll never win against Slytherin now!" came the cries of the Creevey boys.  
  
"I just don't think I will be able to devote myself totally to the team with my NEWTs coming up. I want to make sure I do well on them."  
  
There were a few grumbles from most of the team but they accepted it as there wasn't much they could do about it. However, Harry could feel eyes on him and turned his head to see Ron staring at him.  
  
"That's not it is it?" Ron asked in a cold voice. "You've never cared so much about your grades, that's Hermione's job. This is about him isn't? You just want to give him the chance to win." That last part was hissed so quietly only Harry heard it.  
  
Harry was shocked by the venom in his best friend's voice. "Of course not Ron! This has nothing to do with him. I truly want to do well on my NEWTs!" Though Harry could tell Ron didn't believe him, he left it alone for now.  
  
When he got back to his dorm he saw that Hedwig was back with a reply from Sirius and Remus. He patted her feathers for a few minutes before opening the letter which told him how happy his godfather was that everything had gone well and it also plainly showed their worry over him.  
  
The rest of the week went fast and it was soon the day before they were to leave for the holiday and that morning at breakfast Harry received a note from Dumbledore asking him to come see him right after breakfast. He quickly finished eating and told Hermione where he was going and then made the long walk to the headmaster's office.  
  
When Harry reached the Headmaster's office he was surprised to also see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey there as well. "Professor?" He asked, turning towards the headmaster.  
  
"Harry, glad you could make it here so quickly. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have been in here for some time wanting to talk to you."  
  
Madam Pomfrey came up to him with her wand pointed at his stomach. "Yes, let's see how you are doing, Mr. Potter." She waved her wand and chanted a few words until a blue hue surrounded Harry's stomach. After a few seconds she stopped and smiled up at Harry. "It seems your body accepted what has been done to it and things are progressing very well. Now, I am going to need to see you once every month so I can monitor yours and the baby's health. More often as the due date gets closer, which I am anticipating to be around September 20th. I need to go to my patients now, have a happy Christmas Harry and don't do anything stupid." She said pointedly.  
  
Harry just smiled. "I will Madam Pomfrey, you have a Happy Christmas as well."  
  
Once she was gone he turned toward his Head of House wondering why she was here as well. What he saw was something he didn't think he would ever see coming from his professor. She looked completely floored by what transpired between Madam Pomfrey and himself. 'Must not have believed the headmaster about my being pregnant,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Professor are you alright?"  
  
McGonagall shook her head trying to clear it. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I just....I didn't expect you to really be..."  
  
"Pregnant?" he supplied with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Yes...pregnant."  
  
"Yes, well, I am." Harry hide a smile, to be truthful he was getting a kick out of seeing his normally prim and proper Transfiguration professor so flustered.  
  
"Headmaster! How did this happen! Well I know how it happened but...but..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Calm yourself Minerva. You know how teenagers are."  
  
She took a deep breath but didn't look all that much more calm and turned toward Harry. "Who is she? Does she at least know! Goodness this sounds ridiculous! A teenage boy pregnant! You would think I would be used to odd things happening in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry blushed. "It's actually a he and yes he knows."  
  
If McGonagall was shocked with the pregnancy she was even more so with this news. "He?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, he. Though I can't tell you who because we plan on 'coming out' so to speak after the holidays."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Do look after yourself, Potter." She stood up slowly and then walked out the door.  
  
Harry stifled his laughter till he was sure she was out of ear shot. He plopped into a chair and just laughed. After a few minutes he calmed down. "I don't think I've laughed that much in a while." He turned toward Dumbledore and saw his eyes were twinkling merrily with humor and a large smile on his face that made him look years younger.  
  
"Yes, I would have to say that I haven't seen Professor McGonagall that flustered since she was a student herself."  
  
Harry just chuckled at that, it was hard for any student to think of their professors as students themselves. "Professor? Did you need anything else?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, that's all I needed, since you will be leaving tomorrow for the holidays you had better start getting packed."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I should. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't already hounded me about it. Hope you have a Happy Christmas, professor," he said with a smile as he got up to leave."  
  
Dumbledore's grin widened. "Thank you Harry. And you do the same."  
  
Harry got up and left the room and headed back to his dorm room and proceeded to pack his trunk for the trip home. After a few minutes Harry heard a loud commotion coming from the general direction of the common room. He walked down the staircase and was shocked to see Ron and Hermione locked in a heated argument.  
  
"Come on Ron! He's your best friend! Don't you want to see him happy?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Of course I do!" Harry felt his heart leap at this. "But not if he's going to be like that! I would rather him be happy with Ginny or any other witch!" Ron shouted that last word before storming out of the tower.  
  
Harry felt like he was slapped in the face at this. He had hoped that Ron would realize he was being a git again but maybe that wouldn't happened after all. He gave a great sigh and was about to go back upstairs when Hermione called after him.  
  
"Oh God. Harry! I didn't think you were back yet!" She quickly made her way to the stairs and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from going back up. He turned back around and looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. Thanks for trying. I shouldn't have really expected for him to change his opinions so suddenly anyway." He turned back around and began to climb the stairs. "I should go and continue packing."  
  
"Harry wait!" Harry stopped but didn't turn back around. "No, Hermione. I just...need to be by myself." Without another word he climbed through the hole that led to the boys' dorms.  
  
The next day Harry, Draco and Hermione boarded the train that would take them to Kings Cross Station where they would meet their respective families for the holidays. Harry was anxious to begin his first holidays with his family and Draco. When they got there Harry and Draco said good-bye to Hermione and looked around for Sirius and Remus. They finally spotted them a few minutes later and walked over to them.  
  
"Sirius! Remus!" Harry called out as they drew near. "There you guys are!" Harry exclaimed happily.  
  
Sirius grinned at his obviously happy godson. "Hi Harry. Hi Draco. Did you have a good trip?" He asked as the older wizards grabbed a hold on the trunks and wheeled them to the exit.  
  
"It was fine. It was just us and Hermione though both Neville and Ginny stopped by for a little while." Draco said as they reached the exit. He looked around at all the Muggle cars and buses before voicing his next question. "How are we getting to your house, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius pulled out a ball roughly the size of a Muggle baseball and held it out toward the boys. "We will be using a specialized Portkey. Take us right into the living room of Black Manor." They each put a hand on the ball and held tightly onto any luggage they had on them. A few seconds later they each felt the unmistakable feeling of a hook behind their navels giving a great tug.  
  
When they arrived Harry was surprised to realize he had managed to stay on his feet during the landing. Though he felt a queasy feeling in his stomach seconds later and dropped Hedwig's cage and ran to the nearest bathroom. The three remaining wizards looked at each other before Draco took off in the direction Harry ran in. When Draco got to the bathroom he saw his boyfriend kneeled in front of the toilet, his head resting on the rim.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco without lifting his head. "What does it look like?" He said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Is it time for morning sickness already? I didn't think we had to worry about that for another month or so!"  
  
Harry chuckled weakly and stood up on shaky legs. "No, I don't think so. I think the portkey ride didn't agree with the baby too well."  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist allowing the smaller boy to lean on him. "Do you want me to help you to your room? You should rest after that."  
  
Harry nodded and the two boys walked slowly up the stairs and to Harry's room. It was the same room on the second floor that he had shared with Ron when the Order had occupied the house for those years before he had been able to kill Voldemort. Now it was just Harry's and the 17 year old couldn't be happier with having a room that was just his. Sirius and Remus had promised to help him decorate the room when he came for the Christmas holiday. Now they would also need to figure out a room for the baby since by the time summer came he would be much too pregnant to decorate. When they arrived they noticed that Sirius and Remus had already set up Hedwig's cage and his trunk. Draco helped Harry to the bed and tucked him in. "You should rest, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to sit up. "Draco, I'm fine now. I don't need to rest. I've felt ill after a port key trip before."  
  
"Harry," he said as gently pushed Harry back down. "Yeah but you've never got sick before, you should rest. You don't want anything to happen to the baby now do you?"  
  
Harry looked exasperatedly at Draco. "Of course not! But, I shouldn't let every little thing get to me. If I did I would spend every day in bed! Besides, Hermione said women don't even know they are pregnant at this stage anyway and nothing they do harms the baby. So nothing I do or experience this soon would do any harm."  
  
"But, you're a different case Harry! Madam Pomfrey already said that something could go wrong since there aren't many documented male pregnancies. Harry, if anything happened to you or the baby, I don't know what I'd do," Draco said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Draco, love, you're not going to lose me. With Voldemort gone I'm afraid you're stuck with me." He said with a laugh trying to joke.  
  
"Harry don't say that. I want to be stuck with you as you call it. Besides don't start thinking your invincible now that Voldemort is gone, because your not."  
  
Harry sighed and pulled Draco down on to the bed as well. "I know I'm not, I was just trying to lighten the mood with a joke. I guess it didn't work too well." He slung an arm around Draco's shoulders and continued. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey will be checking up on me frequently and she won't let anything happen. I'll be fine and so will the baby, you'll see." The two boys snuggled down into the covers and were soon fast asleep. When Sirius and Remus came up a few minutes later they both smiled at how cute they looked together and Remus went to get their wizarding camera to take a picture to give to Harry at a later date.  
  
A couple of hours later Remus came up to wake the two for dinner. He almost didn't have the heart to wake them but knew they needed to eat. After getting them up he followed them down to the kitchen to where Sirius was. Harry was surprised to see the table nearly groaning from the weight of all the food on it. "You guys didn't cook all this yourselves did you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head and laughed. "No, of course not. We got a new house elf."  
  
"Really? I didn't think you would want to after Kreacher..." He trailed off. He knew that his family house elf, Kreacher, died two years ago and Sirius hadn't wanted to get a new one because of all the bad memories of the old one.  
  
Sirius shrugged at that. "This one is different trust me. He used to work at Hogwarts so I know he's trustworthy. Though I do need to pay him as he's a free house elf."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose at that, the only house elf at Hogwarts that was free was..."Dobby?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Oh yes, that's right, I forgot you knew him. He's very willing to please especially when he found out that Harry Potter would be living here." He teased.  
  
Harry groaned. "Let's just hope he doesn't try and save my life again."  
  
At this point Draco was really confused. "Dobby? Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
"He used to work for your family. I set him free in our second year."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I remember Father being angry about losing an elf but he didn't say you did it! How did you manage that?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime. But right now I'm starving!" He exclaimed as his eyes widened as they took in all the food on the table.  
  
"Alright, Harry!" Sirius laughed. "I take it you are feeling better?" he asked, with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling better. The port keying didn't agree with me." He said as he scooped food on to his plate.  
  
"Must have been because of the added stress of the baby during transportation. Once your body gets used to the baby being in you it shouldn't be as affected." Remus said.  
  
Harry nodded and they continued to eat their dinner and talked about what had been happening at Hogwarts and with Sirius' and Remus' jobs. Over the next few days leading up to Christmas, Sirius, Remus and Draco helped Harry decorate his room a navy blue and hung up several posters of his favorite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. They also cleaned up the furniture in the room and bought him a new desk and book case. Sirius and Remus supplied several framed pictures of James and Lily and even a few of Harry as a baby being held by his parents and one each with Sirius and Remus. There was even one with his grandparents (his father's parents) who, as Sirius said, were killed shortly after the picture was taken, by Death Eaters.  
  
They also decided on the baby's room, the room next door to Harry's which was roughly the same size as Harry's own. They painted it a soft baby blue and to Sirius' insistence the walls adorned many flying snitches. Remus promised to pick up a cot and any other necessary furniture for the baby.  
  
Along with all the room decorating they found time to help Dobby decorate the whole house for Christmas. By the time Christmas Eve came around the house was decorated from floor to ceiling in every room. A huge tree was in the corner of the family room and already there were piles of presents underneath. Harry felt almost giddy about the whole thing since it was really his first family Christmas since he had only been 5 months old.  
  
That night the four wizards sat around drinking warm butterbeer and singing wizarding Christmas carols such as; "God Rest You, Merrye Hippogriffs" and many others. After they finished drinking their drinks and their voices were long since tired out they all marched up the stairs for the night.  
  
The following morning, Harry awoke to someone jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see his Godfather's cheerful face staring back at him. "Sirius!" He shouted as he scrambled to get off the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sirius grinned down at him from atop the bed, "Giving you the annual Christmas wake up of course! Your father did it to me for years. Though if I remember right Lily didn't like it much and let us know it!" He said with a fond smile on his face. "Anyway, everyone else is downstairs already. We're just waiting for you so we can open presents."  
  
Harry chuckled and followed Sirius down the stairs. 'Sirius really is like an over grown kid most of the time', Harry thought to himself.  
  
When they walked into the family room Harry was shocked at the sheer number of multicolored boxes and presents that were underneath the tree. "Wow," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
The others just grinned at him. Draco walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged him back. "Happy Christmas, Draco." Harry looked over to his godfather to say the same to him but found him in a lip-lock with Remus. He just shook his head and chuckled and buried his head in Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco looked over at the older wizards and chuckled as well. "Hey, you two! Stop that so we can open presents!"  
  
Sirius and Remus broke away blushing slightly, which caused Draco and Harry to snicker. Sirius clapped his hands and rubbed them together before motioning them toward the tree and presents. There were 4 rather large stacks of presents for each of them. They each immediately started sorting through them. Right away Harry noticed he had gifts from Sirius and Remus, Draco, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid and Dumbledore and McGonagall. From Sirius and Remus he received a large album filled to the brim with pictures and notes from all 7 years of their Hogwarts schooling. Flipping through he saw notes from lessons, their Animagus notes. Conversations they had with each other during lessons, and notes on all the pranks they did and pictures of the results. When he finished flipping through he looked up at his guardians, he didn't know what to say and by the looks on their faces they understood what he couldn't say.  
  
Sirius nodded toward the book. "I had forgotten about that book actually and Remus was the one to find it in his attic when he was packing to move here over the summer. We thought we'd give it to you for Christmas instead of your birthday."  
  
Harry nodded and continued opening his presents. From Hermione he got a parenting guide book that listed any and every problem a young parent would encounter with their first child. From pregnancy all the way through the teenage years. It was geared toward witches and wizards, though more so for witches. Even at first glance he knew it would come in very handy. From Mrs. Weasley he got his annual Weasley sweater in hunter green and a large supply of mince pies. In the package there was also a letter from Mrs. Weasley:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that right now you are going through a rough time as Ronald has told me what has transpired between you two over the last week or so. I just want to let you know that no matter what you decide to do with your life and who you date or marry you will still be considered a member of our family by all of us. That being said I have had a long conversation with my son and he is much more calm about things. I know he plans on approaching you once you return to Hogwarts so please do both of you a favor and listen to him. You both need to hear it.  
  
Harry, dear, have a Happy Christmas and please tell your family I wish them the same as well.  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry quickly wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and passed the letter on to Draco so he could read it as well.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?" Sirius asked as he opened the package of Weasley Wizard Weezes that Harry had got him.  
  
Harry nodded and sniffed. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a letter from Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Both Sirius and Remus nodded, they knew what had happened between their godson and the youngest Weasley boy.  
  
When Draco finished reading the letter he smiled and passed it on to Sirius. "That was nice of Mrs. Weasley to write that for you. She seems like a special lady. I can't imagine someone so nice having a son like Weasel."  
  
"Draco! He's going to try and if he does I want you to promise not to bait him into a fight. If he's going to behave around you I want you to do the same." Harry said pointing a finger at his lover.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, he was so shocked by the authoritative tone in Harry's voice that he found himself nodding his head before he realized he was. "Of course Harry."  
  
Sirius and Remus just laughed. "Merlin, Draco! You are whipped!" Sirius said as he laughed.  
  
Remus nodded. "And Harry, you sounded very much like your mother just then. She may have been a tiny thing but when angered she could really show some one who was boss. None of us would dare cross her."  
  
Harry just smiled and ducked his head, this had been one of the only times he had been told he shared something with his mother besides his eyes. They quickly continued to open presents. Next in the pile was one from Dumbledore and McGonagall. He opened it and was shocked to find a baby's quilt. He opened it up and fanned it out so he could get a good look at it. It was baby blue in color and in each square of the quilt held a magical creature and in the very center of the quilt was a large phoenix much like the headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes.  
  
"Wow, Harry. Who sent you that?" Draco asked shocked. "Who else knows that you're pregnant?"  
  
"It's from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Remus reached out to touch the quilt. "This is really nice work. Have to hand it to the old cat, she certainly knows how to sew."  
  
Harry nodded and folded the quilt back up so that nothing could get on it. While doing so he found a note written by McGonagall.  
  
Harry,  
  
I thought I'd give you something for the baby now while I still can. Since if my calculations are correct it will make its appearance in late summer. I hope you are having a happy Christmas.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
After the shock wore off Harry went back to opening his remaining gifts. When he moved the paper from McGonagall's gift out of the way he realized there was something else in there. Moving more of the paper away he found many maternity robes that would change to fit him through out his pregnancy so he wouldn't have to constantly buy new ones as he grew bigger through the months. Many he noticed were school robes but there was also many summer style robes for the remaining months that he would be out of school. Harry smiled at this, figures the headmaster would be practical about his gift. Harry reached for Hagrid's gift and smiled, inside the parcel he found wooden carvings of all different types of magical creatures. There was a phoenix, a hippogriff, a dragon and many others. His last present was from Draco. He had left this one for last on purpose knowing it would mean the most to him. Opening the wrapping he found an empty baby book. It had spaces for the ultra sound pictures and the things the doctor says and for the baby's first 7 years of life. This present more than any other touched Harry deeply because it showed that Draco was accepting the baby even if it wasn't his biologically.  
  
He looked up at Draco. "Draco...I..." He really didn't know what to say.  
  
Draco just smiled and took Harry's hand. "No thanks needed. We will need that book so we can document every little thing that kid does. 11 years down the road when we're moping about because the kid is off to Hogwarts we can look back and remember when we felt him kick for the first time."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin like an idiot and kiss Draco full on the mouth. Draco grunted from the surprise attack before surrendering to the kiss.  
  
Sirius and Remus, realizing they should leave them alone, picked up their gifts and retreated to their room to finish what they had started earlier.  
  
The rest of the holidays went by quickly, with Harry and Draco finishing their holiday work and just relaxing and enjoying their time together. Before they knew it it was time for them to meet the train at Kings Cross. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Draco both hugged Sirius and Remus goodbye before walking through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once through, they were greeted by the site of the large red train with the name Hogwarts' Express. They looked around and finally spotted Hermione and made their way over to her.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry greeted, hugging her.  
  
"Harry, Draco!" She replied hugging both boys. "How was your holiday?"  
  
Draco smiled at her. "It was good. Thanks for the book, I think it will come in handy during the next few months." He said, talking about the book on what a father should expect when their lover is having a baby.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't really sure what to get you, especially since I didn't have much time to figure out what to get."  
  
"And thank you for mine as well, Hermione." Harry said, butting in.  
  
Hermione just smiled and helped the two boys to get their trunks into the empty compartment she had found at the end of the train.  
  
Once the train got going there was a knock on the compartment door. The three friends looked at each other before shrugging and Harry walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Ron standing there. "What do you want?" He asked in a semi-cold voice.  
  
Ron's face betrayed the shock he felt. "I...I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"  
  
Harry sighed, but decided to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. "Ok, but you have to come inside and talk to everyone," he said as he stepped aside to allow Ron entrance.  
  
Harry could tell that Ron was surprised to see not only Hermione in the compartment but Draco as well. Ron sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Malfoy," he said in a resigned tone.  
  
Draco sneered and went to get up but was stopped by Harry's hand on his shoulder in a silent plea to stay calm. "Ron, just say what you came to say, please."  
  
Ron sighed and looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking Harry straight in the eyes. "I've been thinking a lot over the holidays and along with a talk with my Mum I've come to some realizations. You're one of my best friends Harry and I shouldn't let something like this and what my father says destroy it." He paused for a few minutes but then continued. "I know it will take some time to get over what my father has taught me but I'm willing to try if you'll let me," he finished quietly.  
  
Harry stared at his friend for a minute or two in silence. "Ron, you were my first friend since Dudley bullied all those who tried in my old Muggle school and we've gone through a lot together but those things you said really hurt me and I'm not sure I can forgive and forget so quickly." He saw Ron's crestfallen look and quickly finished. "But I'm willing to try and forgive you if you are," he finished with a slight smile and held his hand out for Ron to take.  
  
Ron's face broke into a grin and took Harry's hand gratefully. "Thanks Mate." Harry just smiled and led Ron over to the others. But Draco got up and stood in front of Ron.  
  
"Look, Weasley. Harry may be willing to try and forgive you but I'm not so convinced you've changed. If you hurt Harry again...you don't even know what I can do to you!" Draco said dangerously.  
  
Ron gulped and nodded quickly though his eyes flashed in annoyance but he wisely kept quiet. He moved past Draco and sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry and Draco.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Ron spoke up. "Hey, Harry what was the reason you quit the team?"  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, 'should I tell him the whole truth or just the part we're telling everyone?' he asked himself. After a few minutes debating with himself he came to a decision. "Ron, I know this will be shocking and I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone! Not a single person."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Of course Harry! You know I can keep a secret."  
  
"I know Ron. I just need you to realize that you can't tell anyone. It's very important." He stopped for a second and continued at Ron's nod. "The reason why I quit is because it wouldn't be healthy for me considering I'm pregnant."  
  
If it was possible Ron's eyes got even wider. "Pregnant? Is that even possible?" he squeaked.  
  
Harry laughed at his friend's reaction. "Yes, it's possible. It's a variant on the pregnancy potion for witches."  
  
"Wow. How far along are you? When is it due? The baby's Draco's right? Wait a minute...this is Harry I'm talking about...of course that baby's Draco's." Ron rambled.  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's rambling. "Yes, the baby's Draco's. Just a few weeks. I'm due at the end of September, but Madam Pomfrey said under the circumstances, the baby will most likely be early."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "Early? You never mentioned that to me! How early? Will you and the baby be ok if it is?"  
  
"Draco calm down!" Harry said quietly. "I never mentioned it because I knew you would react this way. Babies are born early all the time, according to Sirius I was born early. Madam Pomfrey said it could be up to a month early and even if it's a month early both I and the baby will be fine."  
  
"I just worry about you, Harry. I don't want to lose either one of you," Draco said as he placed a hand over Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry smiled and placed a hand over Draco's. "You won't lose either of us. Everything will turn out well you'll see."  
  
The four teens continued to talk about the pregnancy and the conversation turned toward their respective holidays and their concerns for their NEWTS completely unaware that another student had been standing on the other side of the compartment door who had heard everything they had said. The student chuckled to themselves before heading back to their friends.  
  
Later that evening when the Hogwarts' Express entered the station in Hogsmeade the four friends walked to the horseless carriages and rode up to the castle. Once there Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze before departing over to the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table. Once they were seated Harry took a look at the staff table and quickly noted that Dumbledore looked even more tired and old then he did when they left just weeks earlier. Shifting his eyes to his boyfriend he could tell that Draco had noticed as well.  
  
"Harry?" He turned around and noticed Hermione looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Harry, what's wrong? You were staring at the Head Table for quite some time."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just noticing that Professor Dumbledore is looking really tired."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked up at the aforementioned professor and noticed right away what their friend meant. The older wizard was definitely looking tired.  
  
The three teens ate the rest of their meal silently until Harry caught something at the corner of his eye and what he saw caused him to pale ever so slightly. The Headmaster was standing to get the students' attention so he could give his welcome back speech but that wasn't what worried the raven haired boy, it was the fact that Professor McGonagall had to have a hand under Dumbledore's elbow helping him to stand. Harry looked around the Great Hall quickly and thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed the Headmaster's weakening state.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the Head Table and was reassured slightly to hear that the Headmaster's voice (and sense of humor) was as strong as ever.  
  
"Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday and that your heads are suitably emptied. Now I just have a few words to say before we begin to eat. Tweak. Squeak. Squawk."  
  
Everyone laughed as the tables magically filled with food and they began to fill their plates. The three friends talked none stop while they ate about how their different holidays were and what happened.  
  
The next few weeks went by in a blur for Harry and soon he had his next appointment with Madam Pomfrey. He met Draco after lunch and the two made their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived the Mediwitch hustled them into a private room in the back of the wing so they could have some privacy.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Potter, how have you been feeling?" She asked as she had Harry lie down on the bed.  
  
"Honestly? I've been feeling a bit tired; more often then before." he replied sheepishly.  
  
Draco, who had been sitting in a chair by the bed, was on his feet in an instant. "Harry! Why didn't you tell me? We could have been having you rest more!" he said, his eyes wide with worry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy, it's ok that he's feeling tired. It's perfectly normal for him to be starting to feel more tired right now. His body is still getting used to the changes having a baby in you causes. And Mr. Potter I wouldn't be surprised if I were you when you start feeling aches and pains occasionally. Oh and Morning Sickness should be starting within the next few weeks. When it does start I want you to come to me because I have a potion that will ease it slightly so it won't make you feel so ill."  
  
Harry nodded, this was going to be one part of the pregnancy that he wasn't going to enjoy. He always hated throwing up.  
  
Madam Pomfrey then started getting all his vital signs and things checked out so she could determine how healthy he was at this point. When she was done she smiled at the two boys. "You are in perfect health right now, Mr. Potter. Everything seems to be in order. Now, before you go I want to see you again in 4 weeks. I will send an owl when it's time to remind you."  
  
Harry nodded and the two boys picked up their bags and headed off to their next lessons. Transfiguration for Harry and Charms for Draco.  
  
A week later Harry woke up in his dorm and almost instantly began to feel nauseous. Getting up shakily he ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up everything that had been in his stomach. A few minutes later Harry walked back into the room and was met by his obviously worried best friend.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, Ron. I guess Morning Sickness has arrived." He added this last part quietly as he didn't want the other boys in the room to know just yet.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, Mum did say to watch out for that as it starts some time in the second month. You're what? 6 weeks now?"  
  
Harry nodded as he shrugged off his red flannel pajamas and proceeded to change into his school robes. He stopped when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw Ron's amazed expression. "What?" He followed his friend's gaze when he didn't say anything and saw that he was staring at his still exposed stomach. He raised a hand to his stomach and felt the small bump that had begun to show. "Oh yeah, I'm beginning to show a bit," he said shyly.  
  
Ron finally shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Madam Pomfrey said I would show earlier then most cause I'm so small. The skinnier and smaller you are the more a pregnancy shows." Harry finished getting dressed and ready as he talked.  
  
The two boys went down to the Common Room and found Hermione and Ginny sitting in their usual chairs in their corner talking quietly. "Hey Hermione. Hey Ginny," he greeted as they walked up.  
  
They looked up and smiled at them. "Hi Harry, hi Ron." They chorused.  
  
Hermione got up to give them both hugs but stopped when she got a good look at Harry's face. "Harry? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened. "Is it the..." She asked in a whisper.  
  
Harry smiled tiredly. "Yeah it is. But don't worry, Madam Pomfrey said I should be expecting it soon anyway. She said to go see her when it did. I'll stop by there before heading to the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione nodded but still looked worried but Ginny looked confused. "What's going on," the red haired girl asked. "Are you sick Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "In a matter of speaking I guess you could say." Harry dodged slightly when Hermione moved to punch him lightly. "Anyway, I better go see Madam Pomfrey, could you two explain it to her? Just don't let anyone else overhear okay?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and sat down next to Ginny and began speaking in low hushed tones.  
  
Harry went out the portrait hole and walked quickly to the Hospital Wing. 10 minutes later he arrived and was thankful that besides the Mediwitch it was empty.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
The witch in question looked up and smiled at Harry. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? Nothing's wrong is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine but you said to come to you when I started getting Morning Sickness."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded recognition. "Ah yes. I did say that. Did it just start this morning?" she asked as she began rummaging through her potion supplies.  
  
"Yes it did. And I still feel awful. How long does this last anyway?"  
  
The older witch chuckled. "Yes, this is one of the worst parts of being pregnant. To answer your question it usually lasts through the second trimester though it depends on the person. But thankfully this potion to soothe the stomach was created a few centuries ago. The only downside that they haven't been able to fix is that it only lasts a week or two and then the pregnant witch would need to take it again. You will know when it stops working and will need another dose. But here you go, just take it in one quick gulp," she instructed.  
  
Harry took the phial and grimaced before tilting his head and drinking the potion. "Yuck, why do potions have to taste so terrible?"  
  
"Because anything that could be used to sweeten the taste would counteract with the potions ingredients and make the potion useless. Trust me, there have been many potion masters who have tried to make them taste better. Now how do you feel?"  
  
Harry thought for a second and quickly realized that the potion had worked, his stomach no longer ached. As a matter of fact he was feeling pretty hungry and told the matron so.  
  
She nodded. "Good. Now get out of here and I will see you in 3 weeks."  
  
Harry nodded and thanked her before grabbing his bag and heading to the Great Hall. If he hurried he'd be able to eat something before going to Care of Magical Creatures. He smiled to himself at this, Hagrid had promised that their new project would be something tame. What Hagrid thought was tame wasn't what anyone else would think of. He'd have to be on his guard. At least Draco would be in the class as well along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
When he got there the Great Hall was very crowded with students, who had obviously just got up, eating. He quickly found his friends and went to go sit with them.  
  
Hermione looked up when he sat down and smiled at him. "Did you get what you needed?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately it only works for a week or two and then I have to take it again," he replied with a pout.  
  
Hermione giggled. "You'll be fine. At least you will be able to get rid of it even if it is just for a little while."  
  
Harry nodded and looked over at Ginny who had been quiet since his arrival. Turning back to Hermione he asked. "Did you two tell her?"  
  
Ron nodded this time. "Yeah we did but she's been quiet since we told her. I don't think it's because she disapproves. I think it's because she's saddened that she can't have you herself," Ron said that last part with a chuckle.  
  
Harry was confused. "But I thought she got over her crush back in our 5th year?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't think she did entirely or she just got better at hiding it," he said, shrugging his shoulders and going back to his food.  
  
Harry copied his movements and began filling his plate with food. Though he stopped and looked around the table. "Are there any more strawberries?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at him in confusion. "But Harry....you hate strawberries!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know...but I have the strangest craving for them," he said simply like that explained it all and truthfully with his condition it did. "Ah there they are," he stated and walked over to the other end of the table and brought back the bowl full of the fruit and dumped a few onto his plate and began eating in earnest.  
  
Ron looked shocked and confused at his friend's behavior but Hermione suddenly understood and began to whisper furiously to Ron and Harry caught a few words such as: pregnant and cravings. Any other time he would have been annoyed that they were talking about him as if he wasn't sitting right there but right now he was too busy filling his stomach with the delicious food.  
  
When it was time to be heading to Hagrid's class they picked up their bags and made their way out of the Great Hall. 5 minutes later they were in front of Hagrid's hut with the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years that were taking the class waiting for the Slytherins to arrive. A few minutes later they got there and the class began assembling themselves around the hut. As they hadn't yet told anyone about their relationship, Draco and Harry couldn't sit next to each other but Harry knew if something happened then Draco would be by his side in an instant. Sitting in between his friends, Harry waited for Hagrid to arrive. Just then the half giant came out from his hut carrying a large crate. The seventh years held their breaths and tensed when they heard movement from the box. Hagrid was notorious for giving them dangerous creatures to look after.  
  
"Good mornin'!" the half giant said cheerfully. "As I was sayin' at the beginnin' o' the term we will be doin' a project fer the remainder o' the term. We just had to wait for 'em to arrive and as you see 'ere they arrived jus' yesterday. Now, there will be enough for everyone to 'ave one and your assignment is to take care of 'em and observe 'em. You will be keeping a log that you will fill in everyday on the day to day life o' the creature. What they eat and when, when they sleep and 'ow long and so on. I also want you to put two or more o' 'em together and see how they interact with each other. Also watch how they interact with you and with other people."  
  
Pansy Parkinson interrupted Hagrid just then. "What will we be taking care of? You still haven't told us," she said in her snotty voice and the Gryffindors scowled at her but it was obvious they were curious as well.  
  
"Ah yes." He opened the crate and put it down on the ground so the students could see in. "We will watching and taking care o' Puffskins. They are very gentle but also amazin' animals to study. They make great pets as well. Professor Dumbledore has talked to the ministry and they agreed that if you want to keep your puffskin after the end of the project then you may fill out a form and get a license for it. Now I am goin' to let them out. Just let them wander around, they like to choose their owners. If it comes up to you and allows you to pick it up then that means its chosen you as its owner." Hagrid lifted the gate and the puffskins began spilling out.  
  
Harry watched as the little creatures began to wander around the students occasionally skirting out of the way when one would try and pick it up. So far none of them had chosen an owner yet. He watched, fascinated, as one light green and light blue colored one came over to him and stood in front of him and looked at him with its little head cocked to one side as if considering. Suddenly after what seemed like hours it gave a little squeak and scurried over to him and promptly jumped into his lap shocking him and gave off a soft cooing/purring noise. Harry did nothing for a full minute, still shocked at the little creature. The little creature began to rub its head on Harry's hand. Harry smiled and started petting the creature.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute!" Harry turned when he heard Hermione. He turned to her and chuckled when he saw one of the little creatures making itself comfortable in her lap. This particular one was soft blue color all around. It almost reminded Harry of the sky.  
  
"I see you have one now too," he said with a smile. He looked over at Ron and saw that he had one that was the same color as his hair and with the same amount of energy as his miniature owl Pig.  
  
While Harry was playing with his Puffskin and trying to think of a name for his new pet he heard Hagrid's booming voice calling on someone who raised their hand.  
  
"How do we know if its a boy or a girl?" Parvati Patil asked.  
  
"Well, you can tell their gender by lookin' at the color of their fur. A boy has darker colors where as a girl has lighter colors."  
  
Harry looked down at his Puffskin. "So you're a girl huh? That should make it a little easier to name you then. Hmm. I can't really think of one now so you will have to go nameless for now."  
  
After a few more minutes Hagrid let them go with a reminder to begin their papers. Harry, Ron and Hermione trekked back to the castle. "So have you thought of a name for yours yet?" Hermione asked the two boys. Ron shook his head as did Harry. "Me neither," she said. The three teens made their way up through the castle to their next lesson.  
  
The following day Harry woke up to feel the warmth of the morning sun on his face. Sitting up in bed he reached to his bedside table for his glasses and placed them on his nose. He was relieved to note that there was not a trace of morning sickness that had greeted him the morning before. Looking around at the other boys in his dorm he was surprised to see that he was the first one up. Usually someone had to practically pry him out of bed. For some reason he was feeling pretty cheerful. Shrugging it off he gathered his shower things and went to take a shower.  
  
15 minutes later he emerged from the shower and noticing that the others were beginning to wake he drew the curtains around his bed and proceeded to get dressed behind them for fear that the others may see his growing stomach.  
  
Feeling particularly hungry that morning, Harry gathered the supplies he would need for that day and headed to the Great Hall. Hoping that his early arrival would ensure that he'd get the best strawberries that the House Elves had. When he walked through the doors all conversation halted and all heads turned towards him before chatter continued at a much higher degree. Raising his eyebrow in confusion he continued to the Gryffindor table but was soon intercepted and steered back to the hall by a certain blonde haired Slytherin.  
  
Once in a deserted hall Harry turned toward his boyfriend and asked in a very annoyed voice. "Draco? What's going on? Why'd you drag me out of the there?"  
  
Sighing sadly he handed him a copy of that week's Witch Weekly magazine. "I thought you'd want to read this in private."  
  
Giving Draco a confused look he opened the magazine to the suggested page and began to read.  
  
The Boy Who Lived....Pregnant? by Rita Skeeter  
  
It seems to this reporter that the famous boy didn't want to stop at being the only one to survive the killing curse. He has now decided that he will be the only male known in recent medical history to become pregnant. Yes, that's right. You heard it first here....the boy who lived is pregnant.  
  
Now you may ask yourselves who is the other father...or mother perhaps? Well I found out from another Hogwarts student who overheard them talking on the train ride to the school back on September 1st that Potter's boyfriend and second father to the baby is none other than Draco Malfoy. This reporter has to ask how such a match was made? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Such a match hasn't been seen in decades.  
  
I have yet to uncover how far along Potter is or when the baby is due but we can speculate the arrival to be sometime in late summer or early autumn. Next this reporter wonders if the pair will hold a wedding and when it will be.  
  
*Information provided by Zacharias Smith  
  
Harry stared down at the magazine in shocked horror. Their secret was out and everyone knew. "Great..." he said sarcastically. "And I was in such a good mood when I woke up." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Draco watched as his boyfriend read the article that pretty much outted both of them to the world. After a few minutes of his silence Draco couldn't take it anymore and he spoke. "Harry? Are you ok? You haven't really said anything except that this killed your good mood."  
  
"Well, this isn't how I wanted everyone to find out but at least we don't have to worry about sneaking off anymore," he replied, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
Draco looked at the other boy concerned. "You're taking this awfully well, Harry. I half expected to have to hold you down in order to keep you off of Smith."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, well it had to come out sooner or later. And besides I don't think my hormones have gone crazy yet. Though Poppy assures me that it will happen within the next month or so."  
  
Draco cracked a smile at this and gently pulled Harry into a hug. "You know what I meant, Potter," he said gently.  
  
"I know and I figured that Smith will get enough abuse from the Weasleys and Sirius. I also figured that I should try and stay calm considering that my getting upset will only upset the baby," he said, placing a gentle hand on his growing tummy.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes that's true. I'm glad to know that you are thinking of the baby instead of..."  
  
"Of course I'm thinking of the baby!" Harry interrupted crossly.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "I know Harry. I'm just saying that I know how you get when something upsets you. You tend to let your emotions over take you. I think you got the temper of a red head. Your mother was a red head wasn't she?"  
  
Harry smiled shyly. "Yes she was. Sirius has often told me that I got my mum's temper."  
  
Draco chuckled before taking Harry's hand and leading him back into the Great Hall. "Come on, we might as well get this over with. No use hiding now."  
  
The two boys walked back into the hall and were shocked by what they saw. Ron Weasley was sitting on top of Smith, hitting him continually in the face. Hermione was trying to pull Ron off the Hufflepuff boy while Professor Snape tried to get Smith on his feet but neither was having any luck.  
  
Without even thinking Harry rushed over to the group and fought his way to the two fighting boys. "Ron! What do you think you're doing!" He moved to pull at the taller boy but was instantly pulled back by Draco.  
  
"Harry, you can't go in there. You might get hit in the stomach and that might hurt the baby."  
  
Harry nodded, he couldn't believe he was about to be that stupid. He settled for lifting his wand and causing a spray of sparks to go up into the air effectively stopping the commotion. "What is going on here?"  
  
Ron turned to look at his friend. "The article, I know Malfoy showed it to you." He turned back to Smith and sneered at him. "He had no right to give that information out. I'm still trying to figure out how he got the information to begin with."  
  
Harry sighed at this. "While I agree with you on that, you shouldn't be fighting. You're a prefect for Merlin's sake Ron!"  
  
Ron stared up at Harry shocked and both Professor Snape and Hermione took the opportunity to pull the boys apart.  
  
"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley and 20 points from Hufflepuff Mr. Smith for fighting. And you will both have detention..."  
  
"Severus," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I think it should be up to the Heads of their houses to decide on their punishments." Snape looked murderous but nodded non the less and stalked off to his dungeons. "Now, Mr. Weasley what was the reason that prompted you to attack a fellow student like that?" Everyone present could tell from her voice that there had better have been a reason or Ron would be in worse trouble.  
  
"Witch Weekly has an interesting article today, Professor. All about Harry. Stuff he didn't want out there and guess who it says the information came from." He finished glaring at Smith.  
  
McGonagall nodded, her lips perched together in a straight line. "May I see the article, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron nodded and handed her the copy that had been going around the Gryffindor table. While Professor McGonagall read her face just got paler and paler. When she looked up from the magazine Harry could see tears in her eyes. "I am terribly sorry Mr. Potter. It seems your privacy has been compromised yet again. And from one of your classmates no less." Everyone was shocked at the glare she gave Smith though not so much at the fact that she had become more protective of Harry over the last few years of the war.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "It's ok, Professor. It's not the way I would have liked the news to get out but I guess it had to come out eventually."  
  
There was a collective gasp that went around the Great Hall. "You mean it's true Harry?"  
  
Harry turned toward the voice and saw Ginny Weasley looking sad. "Yes, Ginny it's true. All of it," he clarified after a moment.  
  
Before Ginny could say anything they heard a shriek from over at the Slytherin table. "Drakey! Tell me this isn't true! "Pansy Parkinson squealed as she ran over to Draco.  
  
Draco sneered and pushed the girl away from him. "Yes, Pansy it is. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't touch me any more."  
  
"But, Drakey, we are supposed to be getting married once we're out of school. Our fathers signed a contract remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes I remember but I do believe that since my father is dead as is yours then I am allowed to tear the contract. I don't want to marry you and I never have." Draco turned to leave and go back to Harry's side when Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What is it Parkinson?" he growled at her.  
  
"You may be able to break the contract but you will be mine someday, Draco Malfoy. I won't let some Gryffindor BOY take you away from me," she said in a sickly sweet voice and then suddenly grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him down and gave him a rough kiss on the lips. Draco tried to pull away but her grip was stronger than he predicted and her nails were digging into the skin.  
  
Harry's eyes widened when he saw what Pansy was doing and he quickly pulled out his wand and said a curse that once it hit its target it caused her to fly through the air and land in a heap on the other side of the room. Everyone in attendance looked over at Harry in shock. No one had seen the boy who lived pull his wand at anyone since the defeat of the dark lord. They were also surprised to see pure anger in Harry's eyes.  
  
Once the offending girl was off of him, Draco quickly made his way to Harry. "Harry, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, seeing the anger in his eyes. Harry began to answer him when Professor McGonagall came out of her stupor.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Of all the foolhardy things to do! And in your condition!"  
  
Harry just grinned and went to reassure both his lover and his head of house when his eyes widened and a hand flew to his stomach. A strong cramp of pain went through his stomach and his face scrunched in pain.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in worry and he clutched Harry's arm tight. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't know. There's something wrong. It hurts." His voice was filled with pain and his breath came in short and fast. Before he passed out he heard several screams of panic and Draco called out his name. "Harry!"  
  
Several hours later Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He felt pressure on both hands and realized that someone was holding his hands. He groaned and tried to pry his eyes open.  
  
"I think he's waking up! Sirius go and get Poppy!" Harry heard someone say. He wasn't sure but he thought it was the Headmaster. But why would he be in his room and why was he calling for the nurse? Then, he was bombarded with memories of what happened. He remembered the fight between Ron and Smith and Pansy trying to kiss Draco. Then he remembered the pain that followed him blasting the girl away from his love. The baby! Was his baby ok?  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he tried searching widely for the nurse. But all he saw were the concerned eyes of Draco and the Headmaster. He tried to sit up so he could get a better look at the room but he was gently pushed back down by Draco. "Harry, calm down you need to rest. Your body just went through a lot. You need to give it time to rest." Harry could see the worry and pain in Draco's eyes so he decided to do what he said and laid back down.  
  
Once Harry was laid down again he began to fire off questions at the two. "What happened to me? Is the baby ok? How long was I out?" He would have continued with more questions but the Headmaster chuckled and held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Poppy will be able to answer all your questions Harry, when she arrives. But to put your mind at ease...your baby is fine."  
  
Harry felt himself let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Thank goodness," he whispered but loud enough for both Draco and Dumbledore to hear him.  
  
No one had the chance to say anything else because Madam Pomfrey came in at that moment followed closely by Sirius.  
  
When Sirius saw that Harry was awake he rushed over to his side, nearly knocking Draco over in his haste. "Harry! Are you ok? What happened?" he asked frantically.  
  
"I think we all know what happened, now we just need to know why it happened," Dumbledore said as he looked over in Madam Pomfrey's direction.  
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way over to Harry's bedside with that disapproving look on her face. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what you thought you were doing. Using such a powerful spell while pregnant. You could have very well killed you and your baby!"  
  
Harry kept his head bent down. "I know, but I didn't think it would have such an effect on the baby."  
  
"Normally it wouldn't I don't think. But, I haven't seen too many male pregnancies in my time here. Plus, it seems that your baby is super sensitive to your feelings. From what I was told of the incident you were quite angry and the baby felt that and responded to it."  
  
Harry nodded. "So the pain was just the baby's reaction to my anger? That doesn't sound right to me though. All the books I've read said the baby responds by kicking and rolling around. Granted it's supposed to be uncomfortable but not painful," he asked in a worried tone.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Normally yes that is how the baby reacts to the emotions you give off but your baby is magically strong and also seems to be well gifted in empathy. Your anger over the situation combined with the magical surge you created caused the baby's magical abilities to surge as well and since its not done developing yet it was too much for it and it caused it pain which in turn caused you pain. You were both very lucky it didn't last any longer than it did. I would suggest that you keep your emotions, especially your anger under control, Mr. Potter. I don't think you or your baby would survive another surge like that. I would also suggest that you limit your spell casting strictly to the classroom setting. Just to be on the safe side."  
  
Harry stared at the Hogwarts' nurse shocked, his child was an empth. As far as he knew there hadn't been an empth born in over a century. 'Of course no child of mine could be normal,' he thought slightly bitterly.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Madam Pomfrey what's going on? Why isn't he answering?" Harry blinked when he heard his lover's voice.  
  
"It looks like he may have gone into shock," came Madam Pomfrey's voice.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it and looked up guiltily. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. So, my child is an empth? That isn't very common is it? I mean..." Harry's spew of questions were interrupted when he noticed his godfather's silent laughter. "What is so funny Sirius?"  
  
Sirius chuckled for a few more minutes before he composed himself enough to answer. "Nothing, Harry. I just find it amusing that you latch on to the part about your child being an empth and completely ignore the fact that Madam Pomfrey said you couldn't use magic outside of lessons. A year ago you would have complained and pouted for hours."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I figured that it's a good idea that I don't use magic as much as possible considering what happened. Plus, I don't want to harm the baby. And besides, it's not like I can't use it at all."  
  
Sirius looked at his godson with a mixture of sadness and fatherly pride. "You are growing up way too fast, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry replied softly. "It was bound to happen eventually," he joked, trying to lighten the somber moment. "And, you will have a new grandchild come September to spoil rotten." Harry emphasized the 'grandchild' part hoping his godfather caught the title change.  
  
The animagus stared at Harry, eyes filled with shock and happiness. "Harry, are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, Sirius. You're practically a father to me so why shouldn't you be this baby's grandfather?"  
  
Draco, seeing the tears threatening to fall from Harry's eyes and Sirius', intervened. "Sirius, Harry and I have talked about it and we would really like our son or daughter to call you 'grandpa'. Neither Harry or I have parents that could do the job, willing or not, and our children will need at least one grandparent."  
  
Sirius sat shell-shocked for a moment before nodding, tears in his eyes. "I'd be honored," he whispered.  
  
The group was silent for a few minutes before Remus started chuckling. "You may regret giving Sirius so much influence over your kids, Harry."  
  
Looking confused Harry asked. "Why is that Remus?"  
  
Remus' grin grew larger. "Simple, he's going to get that kid of yours on his bike or at least a broom before you know it!"  
  
"Well, if it's just the broom I won't mind it, though I definitely want to be the one to teach him how to fly. But no taking them for a ride before they're two!" he added with a mock glare.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "Harry!" Sirius said through gasps. "You sounded just like your mother!"  
  
Remus nodded. "She said the same thing when James and Sirius tried to convince her that it was safe to take you up on the broom when you were six months old."  
  
Harry chuckled at that, it was nice to know he had something in common with his mum. "Let me guess, you didn't listen to her?"  
  
"Of course not, James and I got you up in the air on your first birthday. You absolutely loved it. Wouldn't stop laughing. Though when Lily found out James had to bring you back down and you burst into tears the moment James touched back down. Cried for a good 10 minutes before Lily relented and allowed James to take you back up but wouldn't let him go too high."  
  
Harry smiled wistfully at the picture his godfather had created for him. He was about to say something when something interrupted him.  
  
"As amusing as it is to see you all enjoying yourselves I have a meeting with the Minister in a little while," the headmaster said as he began to get up. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that the aging man took more than a few seconds to do this.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Professor. I forgot you were here," Harry mumbled apologetically.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It's alright, Harry. Like I was saying, I enjoy watching you enjoy yourselves. Now, before I go I wanted to tell you, Harry, that I have arranged for a private room for you and Draco. It seems it will be dangerous for Draco to remain in the Slytherin dorms. There are still some students in all the houses, not just Slytherin, who were loyal to Voldemort but had yet to get the mark and be active participants. I feel, as does both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, that it would be in both of your best interests to have a room with password protection for yourselves. The room is located behind a portrait of a grassy meadow just before the Gryffindor tower. The rooms haven't been decorated aside from the needed furniture, you can decorate them to your liking. The password to get in right now is 'safe room' but you can change it when you get there. Sirius, Remus could you show them where it is when Harry is released?"  
  
The two men nodded. "Of course, Albus." Remus said. The older man nodded before leaving the room. He stopped half way to the door and turned back around. "Oh and I will inform Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that you have awoken. They will be most eager to hear that you are well."  
  
When the headmaster had left the room Harry turned to the nurse. "So, when can I get out of here?"  
  
The room filled with chuckles. "Not for a few days Mr. Potter. I want you to rest up and get your strength back before I even think of letting you out of here." Madam Pomfrey said in a tone that told everyone there that she would not be swayed in her thinking. She left with a reminder not to overtax her patient.  
  
Sirius chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What happened to the more mature Harry that was here earlier?" he asked with laughter in his eyes.  
  
Harry frowned at him. "He left. No matter how old I get I am still going to hate being in this place."  
  
*********************************  
  
(3 days later, Valentine's Day, a Saturday)  
  
Harry recovered over the next few days under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey and after hearing Harry's complaining for several hours she finally released him on the 14th of February. Draco, Hermione and Ron were all there to take Harry to his new room and help him catch up with the comings and goings of the students. When they got to the painting of the meadow Draco spoke the password before turning to Harry. "I haven't changed the password yet because I thought you'd like to be here when we did."  
  
Harry nodded. "What do you want the password to be? It doesn't matter to me."  
  
Draco looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, it can't be something obvious but not something that we won't remember either. How about Griffin? As a combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "That sounds good Draco."  
  
Draco turned back to the portrait. "We would like to change the password to Griffin." The portrait swung open and the four entered the room. They walked into a large common room that held two large overstuffed couches and two similar looking chairs that were a soft grey in color. Over against one wall there were two large desks and two bookcases that were on either side of the desks each filled with his and Draco's books that they'd collected over the years at Hogwarts. On the opposite wall there was a large brick fireplace that already had a nice fire burning. On the floor by the fireplace there was a large circular rug with intricate designs along with two more of the grey overstuffed chairs. In the last corner there was a good size breakfast table with four chairs and a bell pull that he guessed was used to call the house elfs. Lastly, the walls were a navy blue.  
  
Harry looked around amazed. "You got this done in only three days?" he asked in awe.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Harry, for one of the most powerful wizards this century you still think like such a Muggle! I told the House Elves what I wanted in furniture and they brought it up from some of the unused rooms in the castle and the walls I just used a color spell."  
  
Harry blushed. "Oh right. But why navy blue?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Well, I asked Sirius what he thought your favorite color was and he mentioned that you liked navy blue and since I liked the color as well I decided to use that."  
  
Harry nodded, he would have to remember to thank his godfather the next time he saw him.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and led him over to one of the two doors that were in the room. "This is the bedroom," Draco said as he opened the door.  
  
Harry stepped inside and was amazed once again. Against one wall there was a large four poster bed that looked big enough for four adults to sleep comfortably. There was a bedside table on either side of the bed. Two dressers and a large walk-in closet. There was also a large picture window that looked out over the lake. Harry noticed that the bedspread was a mixture of blues and greens in swirls of color. The walls were a creme color that matched the light color of the wood in the room.  
  
"Wow, Draco. This is amazing. You did a really nice job decorating."  
  
Draco scoffed. "Of course I did. I'm a Malfoy. My mother made sure I knew the finer points of decorating."  
  
Harry nodded but didn't want to question him about his family lest he get upset. "So what's the other door lead to?"  
  
"That's the bathroom," Draco replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He once again took Harry's hand and led him out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom. Opening the door Harry was surprised to see a bathroom that was not as big as the prefect's bath but just as grand. There was a large bathtub with several nozzles that held different types of soaps and bubbles along with the other things one usually saw in a bathroom. Harry knew he would be enjoying that tub once the usual aches and pains in his back and legs from the pregnancy started. "I know I'm going to get a lot of use out of that tub," Harry said.  
  
Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle from behind, kissing the back of Harry's neck. "You know, that tub is big enough for two," he said slyly.  
  
Harry chuckled deeply. "Yes I know." He turned around and kissed Draco softly on the mouth before resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks for getting the rooms ready, Love," he whispered.  
  
Draco tightened his hold on Harry and kissed the top of his head. "It was no problem. I enjoyed doing it actually. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Neither said anything else, just standing inside each other's embrace. They didn't even notice when Hermione dragged a slightly protesting Ron out of the rooms. It was a few minutes more before anything was said.  
  
Draco leaned back slightly to look at his lover. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
Harry lifted his head. "It's Saturday," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yes, but do you know what else today is?"  
  
Harry looked confused for a moment before his eyes lighting up. "It's Valentine's Day. I completely forgot."  
  
"Well considering all that has happened I'm not that surprised. I have a surprise for you," he finished, grinning secretly.  
  
Harry's grin grew. "What?"  
  
Knowing that Harry hated being teased about surprises, Draco just grinned. "Not telling you yet. Though I will say that it's here in the castle since I know that you don't like being stared at and with everything that's happened recently that is exactly what would happen if we went into Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry was touched that Draco would think this in advance about what would happen should they spend the day in the village. "Thank you," he whispered before giving the other boy a kiss. "I'm liking this surprise already."  
  
"Well it's about to get even better. Go put on those tan trousers and that green jumper Sirius got you. You look really good in those."  
  
Harry grinned. "Alright, but only if you put on that blue jumper I got you. It's my favorite of yours."  
  
Draco nodded. "Fair enough." Both boys went to change into their outfits for the evening. Ten minutes later they both emerged from the bathroom (Harry) and bedroom (Draco). They both complemented each other and Draco took Harry's hand and led him out the door and into the hall. "Ok, Harry I need you to close your eyes. If you can see where you are going you will know at least part of the surprise. And I don't want you to know yet."  
  
Harry laughed but complied, closing his eyes. Harry felt Draco take hold of his hand again and begin to lead him down the hall. After a good ten minutes of walking he felt Draco stop and let go of his hand. Harry raised his eyebrows when he felt the air around him change and realized that Draco was pacing in front of him. "Draco, what's going on? Are we there? Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
Harry felt the moment Draco stopped pacing. "Yes, we are there but no don't open your eyes. You can in a minute though." Draco began pacing again but it was only twice more before he stopped again, this time followed by a soft 'Ah, here it is." Draco then grabbed Harry's hand and led him through a door.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Draco said and Harry realized that he sounded a little nervous.  
  
Opening his eyes he was shocked to see a small cozy room with a table romantically set for two and a fire blazing, giving off a comforting warm heat close by. There was also a soft melody playing yet Harry couldn't see anything that would be giving it off and wondered if Hogwarts was making the music herself. Looking over at his boyfriend he couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes or his voice. "Draco, this is beautiful."  
  
Draco's unsure look quickly turned into a beaming one. "I'm glad you like it Harry. I arranged for a house elf to bring us dinner here." Just as he finished saying this two dinners of chicken, rice, gravy, corn and biscuits appeared on two plates along with glasses of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I would have got wine or something but Madam Pomfrey said that you shouldn't have anything with even a little bit of alcohol in it while you're pregnant."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's ok Draco. This looks delicious either way." They both tucked into their meals. They talked about a variety of things, from how their lessons were going and how they felt about the upcoming NEWTs to when they hoped to be able to go back to Sirius' house to start getting the baby's room ready. "Well, I think the best time would be during the Easter break," Harry said.  
  
Draco shook his head a bit. "But, Harry, the baby isn't due until September and even if it comes a bit early we still have all of July to get the room ready."  
  
"Yes, but I'll be heavily pregnant by then and I don't know how much I'll be up to at that point. And don't you dare say you, Sirius and Remus would have it covered because I want to have a hand in decorating the room," Harry said in a tone that didn't allow for argument.  
  
Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, Harry. Calm down. You're right it might be better to do it over Easter." With that the conversation shifted to other things. When they finished with their dinners their plates were automatically cleaned and dessert was presented to them. Strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream. When they finished with that they went back to their rooms and cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
If you asked either boy in the morning neither could tell you just what or who started it but one minute they were happily cuddling and the next Draco was on top of Harry kissing him passionately. After several minutes of kissing on the couch they moved to the bedroom. "Are you sure this is ok," Harry asked in a worried tone, gesturing to his stomach.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, I asked Madam Pomfrey and she said it was safe all the way up through the ninth month."  
  
Harry nodded and threw the blankets over each of them, neither emerging till morning.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and took their customary seats in front of Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron took one look at the two and smirked. "And just what were you two doing yesterday?"  
  
Both Harry and Draco blushed but grinned stupidly. But neither got the chance to say anything because Hermione smacked her boyfriend on the head.  
  
"Ron! They don't go around asking us what we do so don't go asking them what they do! It's none of our business!" she hissed out.  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione and began helping himself to the food that surrounded him. He had begun to realize that his appetite had grown considerably as of late and now ate as much as Ron usually packed away. Though he had the excuse of having to eat for two now.  
  
As they ate they noticed that the mail had begun to arrive, though not expecting anything Harry and Draco ignored the owls flying over head. So both were shocked when two owls landed by their plates. Harry stared at Hedwig shocked for a minute before she hooted in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hedwig." He reached over and untied the letter from her leg and then gave her some bacon rinds to nibble on. Untying the ribbon from the parchment he unrolled it and discovered a note from Madam Pomfrey telling him of his appointment with her that afternoon. He turned toward Draco to tell him about the appointment but saw that Draco was staring at a red envelope that had come with the eagle hawk that the Malfoy family used.  
  
Harry looked over at his other friends and saw that they were looking concerned over at Draco as well. "Draco?" he asked in concern.  
  
Still clutching the envelope, Draco looked over at Harry. "It's from my grandmother."  
  
"You had better open it, Draco," Ron advised. "They get worse the longer you wait to open them."  
  
Draco sneered. "Yes, I know Weasel."  
  
"Draco!" Harry said.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I'm just worried about what she has to say. I'm sure it's about that article." Draco took a deep breath and opened the envelope and jumped slightly when his grandmother's voice came out magnified.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What is this I've been reading about you in the Prophet! First you disobey your parents and now I find out you are not only dating that horrible Potter boy but got him pregnant! This is the last straw Draco! You are out of this family! You can count your inheritance none existent!"  
  
With the last word the paper shredded itself and Draco sat there staring at the pieces in shock. Harry reached over and placed a hand gently on Draco's shoulder. The other boy looked over at him and Harry noticed the tears falling silently down Draco's cheeks. But before he could say anything Draco stood up and walked out of the room, keeping his head up and not looking at anyone. Harry watched him leave for a moment before standing up and following him out of the room.  
  
Harry caught up with him in the hall and led the distraught boy to their room where they lay down in the bed and Harry held Draco close, whispering reassuring words in his ear. They both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A few hours later, Harry woke up and was confused for a second before he remembered what happened and held Draco closer. After a moment he looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost time to go and see Madam Pomfrey. Torn between wanting to leave Draco to sleep and wanting him there with him, Harry got up and began to pull his robes back on. While he tied up his shoes he felt the bed shift some and looked up to see Draco staring at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey sent me a note this morning telling me that my next appointment was this afternoon. I need to be heading down to the hospital wing."  
  
Draco nodded and started to get up and dressed. "Draco, you can stay in bed if you want....you don't have to come with me."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry shocked, and Harry could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. "You don't want me to come?"  
  
Harry crossed the distance between them and hugged Draco close. "No, Dray I want you to come. I just didn't think you were up to it with everything that happened."  
  
Draco sighed and hugged Harry just as close. "I'm fine. I don't even know why I got that upset over it. I knew it was bound to happen with everything getting out like it did."  
  
"Dray, you were just kicked out of your family, you have every right to be upset. No matter if you were expecting it or not." Harry reasoned.  
  
"You're right. But let's not dwell on that now. We need to get to that appointment. Don't want to keep Madam Pomfrey waiting." Draco said as he finished tying his shoes.  
  
The two quickly made their way down to the hospital wing. When they got there they saw that Madam Pomfrey was finishing up with a small first year Hufflepuff. From the smoke coming from her ears they figured that she had been given a goblet of Pepperup Potion. The poor girl would be smoking for a couple of hours.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry spoke up.  
  
The nurse looked up at her name and smiled when she noticed Harry. "Ah, good. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you could come. I'm sure you've been wondering why I didn't do this examination when you were here yesterday but I wanted to keep your appointments on schedule as much as possible so we have a clear record of what has been happening during your pregnancy."  
  
Harry nodded and sat down on the bed so they could get started. Draco moved to sit by Harry's side and out of Madam Pomfrey's way. She asked Harry to remove his outer robes so that she had a clear view of his stomach. Once his robes were off and Harry was in a t-shirt and boxers Madam Pomfrey tucked a blanket around his legs and stopped it at his stomach. She lifted his shirt so his stomach was exposed and started lightly poking the small bulge that was the baby.  
  
"Does this hurt at all Mr. Potter?" she asked. At Harry's shake of the head she took out her wand and began to explain to them what she was going to do. "I am going to cast a spell that will allow us to hear the baby's heartbeat. This will let me know how strong the beat is and it's a good indicator of how the baby is doing overall." Both Harry and Draco nodded and watched as the nurse did a series of complicated wand movements before saying a few words neither had heard before. After a few seconds they heard nothing and Harry had begun to fear maybe something was wrong but then the room was filled with the sound of rushing water and a very fast and strong beating sound.  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears as he heard the sound that indicated that his baby was alive. He had never heard anything so wonderful in his life. "Why is it so fast?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled gently at him. "That is perfectly normal Mr. Potter. All babies still in the womb have very fast heart beats that way. Once it's born it will start slowing down."  
  
Both Harry and Draco nodded at this, relieved that there wasn't anything wrong. The rest of the examination went quickly with Madam Pomfrey asking questions regarding to how Harry was eating and how he was feeling. She recommended eating dry crackers and having someone brew him some anti- nausia potion to get rid of the morning sickness he had begun to feel recently.  
  
Just as Harry was beginning to put his robes back on the nurse stopped them. "Oh, I almost forgot. Did you want to have your first picture of your baby?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You can do that?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter. Now lie back down," she said indicating the bed he had just vacated. When Harry was once again lying down she took out a blank piece of parchment and her wand and first pointed it at Harry's stomach and then at the parchment saying a few words. When she was done, there on the parchment was a picture of the inside of Harry's womb. Handing the parchment to Harry she smiled and wished them a good day.  
  
Harry took the parchment with shaking hands and looked it over. There on the parchment was a picture of his baby. While it was unclear in some parts you could clearly see the head and an arm and leg. Wordlessly he handed the parchment to Draco who took it and stared transfixed at it.  
  
"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Draco whispered. Harry nodded still unable to speak. Draco helped Harry back into his robes and they left the hospital wing heading to the Headmaster's office so they could show the aging man the picture. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Over the next few months Harry and Draco began to get used to the strange looks and whispers that followed them wherever they went in the castle. Not only were there the looks but there was an awful lot of giggles coming from the girls whenever they were caught 'doing something cute'. Which included but not limited to hugs, touches and the occasional kiss that happened outside of their rooms.  
  
Those rooms that they were provided with were practically a godsend over the last few months. It was a place for them to get time to be alone and study or be affectionate with one another and not have hordes of giggles accompany it. They were also a place for Draco to get away from his fellow Slytherins who were not at all amused by the turn of events. They considered what Draco did traitorous and thus tried their hardest to make his life miserable. Luckily though the professors were expecting this and did their best to look out for the blond boy. Even Professor Snape did his best even though he didn't like Draco's choice of boyfriends anymore than his students did. Also, whenever Draco was out and about the school he was constantly surrounded by Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors. He moaned and groaned about the company he had to keep but Harry knew he was relieved at not having to go anywhere alone.  
  
Harry was happy for the room too because he knew if he had to stay in the Gryffindor common room then he wouldn't get any time for himself. He would have girls of all ages bugging him constantly at being given a chance to feel the baby kick, which it had been doing a lot of lately. His stomach had grown considerably over the months and now he could no longer see his feet when he looked down. He was thankful that he had been given much larger robes well in advance since they hid some of the roundness of his stomach. He also, as predicted, got a lot of use out of the large bathtub in their bathroom. Especially when he began to feel back aches more than a couple of times a day. It also gave Harry and Draco a chance to cuddle and be close since Harry rarely felt like much else.  
  
Sirius and Remus had come by to visit a couple of times a month to spend some time with Harry. Most of the time they sat on the couches by the fire and told stories to Harry and Draco about their time at Hogwarts with Harry's dad. Though they tried to stay clear of the ones that involved Snape since they found out the hard way that they tended to make Harry cry over how mean his father and godfather had been as teenagers. So they stuck to the ones of their adventures when they were first learning the layout of the school and their pranks that were directed at the entire school and not just for embarrassment purposes of one person.  
  
One thing that weighed heavily on both Harry and Draco's minds was how sick Dumbledore was getting. He still had the charms on that made him look healthy but both Harry and Draco were observant and saw the signs. Dumbledore was weakening and all the teachers looked worried. But Harry and Draco tried their best not to let their worry show as not to worry the other students.  
  
The only time Harry was able to truly let go of his worry was during the Easter holiday in April. He, Draco, Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts and gone to Sirius' home in order to decorate the baby's room. They had chosen the room right next to Harry's and got to work on it right away. At first Harry had been angry when Draco and Sirius had put their feet down about him lifting anything and moving things around especially since he couldn't use magic. After a good ten minutes of sulking Harry relented and decided it was for the best. He sat in a rocking chair Sirius had found and directed the others on where he thought things should go and what colors they should be. He found he rather enjoyed telling them where to go and what to do though he felt bad since he wasn't doing anything.  
  
After two days of work the room was finally finished. The team stood back and looked over what they had done. The walls were a pale blue, good for a boy or a girl), a large crib opposite the window, a changing table and dresser were on the wall opposite the door. Scattered around the room were countless stuffed animals and wizarding and Muggle toys. The wood was a light oak in color and was charmed with little Quidditch players and balls flying around the furniture. And the last final touch was the quilt that Dumbledore and McGonagall gave Harry for Christmas that Harry draped over the side of the crib.  
  
It was now the month of June and the fifth and seventh years could be seen studying like crazy as the OWLs and NEWTs were only a week away. Everyone, including Harry, was worried about how the pressure was affecting Harry and his pregnancy. Harry and his friends were studying at all hours of the day. The tests themselves were going to be constructed much like their OWLs had been meaning they would be taken over a two week period and their written tests were to be taken in the morning and the practicals in the afternoon.  
  
On the Friday before the tests began they received their schedules for the exams. Up first on Monday was Transfiguration written and practicals. All weekend the students could be seen reading up on their notes over the last few years. Harry and Draco were hardly ever seen outside of meals because they were hold up in their rooms studying.  
  
The Monday morning of the first exams were high in stress level for all seventh years. Most were scurrying through notes at the last minute and others just sat in a daze of nerves. Harry was doing neither but he wasn't eating either. He wasn't quite at a daze yet but he was too nervous to eat right now. Plus, the baby wasn't giving him much of an appetite either, it had been protesting all the extra tension Harry had been feeling over the last few weeks and had been kicking him extra hard that morning. When they had been told to clear out of the great hall so they could begin setting it up for the testing Harry stood up and the baby had given him such a strong kick that Harry had stopped in his tracks and gasped, hand flying to his stomach.  
  
Draco saw the movement and was at his side in a second. "Harry? Harry, are you ok? Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked in a panicky voice.  
  
Harry shook his head and continued toward the door. "No, I'm ok. The baby just kicked me really hard that's all. It's been doing that a lot lately. It's unhappy about all the stress I've been under. It will calm down once the tests are over with next week."  
  
Draco nodded but still looked worried. "Ok, but you'll tell me at once if anything is wrong, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, Draco. You will be the first to know."  
  
Draco nodded and they all played the waiting game as they waited to be allowed back into the room to begin their exam. Fifteen minutes later they were called back in and were quickly seated at individual tables that all had pieces of parchment, quills and ink bottles. Once everyone was seated the portly witch, who was standing in the front of the room, said, "You may begin" and turned over a large hour glass.  
  
Harry stared at his exam paper for a moment before the test question registered in his brain. "What is the sequence you must follow when you transfigure a porcupine into a pincushion?" He thought for a minute before taking quill to parchment and began to write.  
  
2 hours later the seventh years trooped out with tired and anxious faces. You could hear many complaining and moaning that they couldn't remember how to transfigure this item or that item. Hermione and many of the Ravenclaws were beside themselves with worry that they didn't give enough information and for some that they gave too much.  
  
"Did you give the full explanation of how to turn a bird into a goblet or did you just give the incantation? And on question 13..." Hermione babbled on as they ate lunch with the rest of the school.  
  
"Hermione, we've been over this a million times! We are not going to go over every exam after we've taken them!" Ron said sternly, through a mouthful of green bean casserole.  
  
When lunch was over they waited in the little room off to the side that had been used back in Harry's fourth year where the school champions of the Triwizard Tournament had waited after they had been selected. They were to be called alphabetically to go in and perform their practical part of the transfiguration NEWT. After ten minutes Harry had been called along with the Patil twins and Pansy Parkinson. Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room and he was ushered over to a free examiner.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. Lovely to see you again," the old man Harry remembered being called Professor Tufty said. The old man placed a tea cup on the table and asked Harry to transfigure the design on the cup to something else.  
  
When Harry left the examination he was feeling positive. On the average he thought he had done rather well. He hadn't made any hideous mistakes though a few of his transfigurations couldn't be completed the whole way no matter what he tried. When he caught up with Draco he found out that his boyfriend had done well on his exam also. There had been no real time to relax other than a long soak with Draco in the bathtub before going head first into their charms notes which had been scheduled for the next day.  
  
The tests on Tuesday and Wednesday went rather well (Charms and Herbology) and he thought he did well enough to pass. On Thursday he had Defense Against The Dark Arts and thought it had been his easiest NEWT yet thanks to all the hexes and curses he had learned in order to fight Voldemort. Luckily he and Ron had Friday off while Hermione and Draco had their Arithmancy exam. They had decided to meet up in Harry and Draco's room after the exam and the two boys went up to rest. By the time Draco and Hermione had arrived the were both sound asleep.  
  
"Harry? Harry, it's time to wake up." Harry heard as his mind began to clear out of the haze of sleep he had been in just a moment ago. When he opened his eyes he looked up at the smiling face of his boyfriend who smiled back at him. "Hey, welcome back Harry," the blond haired youth said with a chuckle.  
  
Harry smiled back before giving a yawn and stretching. "How did the test go?"  
  
"Alright I think," Draco said with a frown. "I think I mixed up some of the definitions but I think I did well enough to pass."  
  
Harry nodded and looked toward the bushy-haired girl. "And what about you?"  
  
Hermione frowned as well. "I'm sure I did well but like Draco I messed up a few definitions."  
  
The four students fell silent for a few minutes and it was finally broken by Draco. "Harry, how is the baby today?"  
  
Harry place a hand on the middle of the bulge that was the baby and smiled when it placed a foot there as if knowing it's Daddy was touching it. "It's doing good today. I can't wait till I can find out if its a boy or a girl just so I can stop referring to it as an 'it'.  
  
This statement caused the other room occupants to chuckle. "When can you find out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said she can check at my next visit to her which she said would be sometime after the exams. So hopefully soon."  
  
Hermione got a perplexed look on her face. "Harry. There has been something I've been wondering about. What are you going to do once this term is over?"  
  
"Well, even if I wasn't expecting the baby I wouldn't be going through Auror training like I originally thought. I just don't want to be killing dark wizards for the rest of my life. I've had enough of that recently to last a million lifetimes. I thought about maybe teaching since I really liked teaching during the DA, but with the baby I don't how I'll be able to do all of it," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Well, if you did teach and if things go the way they have been the school will be needing a new Defense teacher next year, you could always ask a House Elf to watch it while you have lessons," Draco said as if it were the obvious choice.  
  
"I know but I'd feel bad leaving it with a House Elf since they are so busy with their other duties."  
  
"Well, you could ask Dumbledore if he could give you one of the Hogwarts elves for the baby. I'm sure Dobby would be more than happy to do it," Ron said with a chuckle. "Plus, he's already a free elf so it won't upset Hermione if you used him."  
  
Hermione huffed at this. "You still think my S.P.E.W. campaign is funny do you?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, Hermione, I don't. I just think the way you are going about it is all wrong. You are forcing freedom on them and that isn't going to work. You expect them to all want freedom just because you say they should when all of them have grown up doing what they have been doing for generations. You have to go more slowly. You must have noticed that not too many of them have been cleaning the Gryffindor Common Room since you started leaving those hats everywhere."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron shocked. "That, Ron Weasley, has to be one of the nicest most helpful thing you have ever said to me about this subject." With that she leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned scarlet for a moment before he stuttered out a 'no problem'. After a moment he composed himself and turned to his oldest friend. "I happen to know that Professor White had only planned on staying the year so maybe you could try and submit an application to be the new Defense teacher."  
  
Harry nodded. "I will have to think about it." He turned toward Hermione. "What are you doing after this term?"  
  
"I plan on going to work at the Ministry in the Department for Magical Creatures. I am hoping to get some notice for S.P.E.W."  
  
Harry nodded, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. "What about you Ron?"  
  
"I'm going to work with my brother Charlie in Romania. Mum isn't too happy with me that I'm not going to be an Auror or work in the Ministry but she's at least happy that I'm not following in the twin's footsteps and creating my own business."  
  
Before Harry could ask, Draco answered as well. "I heard that the Arithmancy witch is going to retire after this year so I'm going to see about getting the job myself. I was a bit worried about being here and you being wherever you were going to work but if you get the Defense job I won't have to worry. We will both be here along with the baby."  
  
Harry nodded. "If we were both working here it would be great." Another round of quiet filled the room after this statement. It stayed that way until Ron asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of chess. Harry accepted and they were soon lost in the game, completely ignoring the other two. Draco shrugged at Hermione and proceeded to get out his Potions notes, which was to be the next test given.  
  
On Monday Harry felt as prepared as he could be for the Potions exams that were being held that day. As with his previous OWL Potions exam he found the written exam extremely hard though he thought he may have at least passed it. When it came time for the practical his hands began to get sweaty and the baby kicked strongly as it felt his growing nervousness. Unlike the other practicals they were all herded into the examining room and were told to stand by a cauldron. With Snape not present during the exam Harry once again felt more at ease making the required potion though he was barely done in time.  
  
Harry and Draco once again relaxed in the tub before doing some more studying. Though this time they were studying for different exams. Draco had the Astronomy exams the following day while Harry only had his Care of Magical Creatures exam, which wasn't being held until Wednesday.  
  
The exam went rather well as he had to show that he knew how to handle a variety of creatures in several different situations. He left the exam feeling confident that he had at least got an Exceeds Expectations. With his last exam over with Harry went straight to his room and soaked in the warmth of the bath and his favorite scent of lavender.  
  
Friday evening found all the seventh years of all four houses celebrating the end of their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though there were more than a few who had tears in their eyes at the prospect of not returning to the school that had become like a second home over the last seven years.  
  
The Monday after exams Harry received his monthly owl from Madam Pomfrey that said he had an appointment that afternoon. He smiled at this, he'd be able to find out what sex his baby was. He went through the motions of the day though his mind was preoccupied with the thought of the appointment and of the baby. When the time finally came for Harry and Draco to go down to the Hospital Wing Harry was on pins and needles.  
  
"Hi, Madam Pomfrey," Harry greeted as he and Draco entered the main area of the Hospital Wing.  
  
The witch looked up and smiled when she saw the two boys. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Glad to see you could make it."  
  
Draco snorted. "Of course we're here. Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep Harry away from here. He's done everything but literally jumping up and down in excitement over this visit."  
  
Draco regretted his words after a moment when he saw Harry's eyes fill with tears. "Well excuse me for being excited about finally finding out what our baby is. I thought you'd be too but obviously not!"  
  
Draco immediately went to Harry's side and hugged him. "Shh, Love. Of course I'm excited. I want to know what our baby will be as much as you do. I'm sorry I said that," he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry buried his head in Draco's chest and the blond haired boy shot the nurse a desperate look, not understanding why Harry was reacting like this.  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Harry's emotions are running ragged right now and I won't be surprised if something like this happens more often as he gets closer to his due date. Now, Mr. Potter why don't you come over here and lay down so we can get started."  
  
Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry about that, Draco. I don't know what got into me," he said obviously embarrassed.  
  
Draco patted his back lightly. "It's ok Harry."  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and quickly shed his robes off before climbing into the bed and laying on his back. Madam Pomfrey came over and began doing spells to check on his health and that of the baby. "Well, Mr. Potter the baby is perfectly healthy. You yourself have gained 6 pounds since the last time I saw you. As you enter your third trimester you will be gaining more weight. Now I know you are both anxious to know the sex of the baby so let's check that now before I go into what you should be expecting in the next few months."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and Harry instinctively grabbed for Draco's hand and squeezed it tight. Madam Pomfrey cast another spell, this time aiming it first at Harry's stomach then up into the air above them. First a light mist formed and then it turned into a small translucent bubble like thing that allowed them to view into Harry's womb. Both Harry and Draco stared transfixed at the little baby with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Everything looks good Mr. Potter. As for the sex of the baby it looks as if you have a baby boy. Congratulations Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Draco just stared at the picture in the air transfixed until Madam Pomfrey ended the spell. Harry shook his head and a large silly grin spread over his face. "A boy," he whispered.  
  
"A boy," Draco said firmly. "He will probably look just like you with Dumbledore's blue eyes. Though I hope he has your nose." Draco joked.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Just as long as he's healthy I don't care who he looks like more." He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled when the baby kicked. Harry grinned even more when he began talking to the baby. "Hello there my little boy. I'm going to have to start thinking of names for you. I can't wait to see you, little one." He bent over and placed a small kiss on his stomach and then chuckled when the baby gave another kick.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "That was beautiful Harry." They both looked up when they heard sniffling that wasn't coming from either of them. They were shocked when they saw that the normally reserved nurse was showing emotion. "Are you ok, Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she quickly wiped at her eyes.  
  
Both Harry and Draco had to bite the inside of their lips to keep from smiling too wide. "No, no reason Madam Pomfrey," Draco said.  
  
After a moment of silence Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Now, Mr. Potter, next week you will entering into your third trimester and I think it will be better for you and the baby if we began to see each other every two weeks instead of every four."  
  
Harry's heart began to beat a little faster at that. "Is there something that might go wrong that you want to watch out for?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled a little. "It's a standard procedure, Mr. Potter. I have all my pregnancies, whether witches or wizards, start coming in more often around this time. It's just so we can keep an eye on the baby for changes that might show that he's getting ready to be born."  
  
Harry let out a breath that he barely knew he had been holding. "That's good. For a second there I was beginning to think...." He trailed off not really wanting to say what he had been thinking.  
  
Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, the baby is completely healthy. Nothing will go wrong."  
  
Harry nodded at this and they both listened as Madam Pomfrey gave Harry some last minute instructions before letting them go.  
  
A week later all of Harry's friends were acting oddly and Harry knew it had nothing to do with their school career ending in another week. He saw a lot of his year mates in own house and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff whispering in the halls and in the Great Hall but stopping whenever he was near. Eventually it began to get too much for the young man and he finally blew up about it to Draco on Thursday of that week.  
  
"Draco! I can't take it anymore! What is going on with everyone? It's like they are hiding something or planning something! But I can't figure out what? Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry before going back to his book and answering him. "Harry, relax. You know the baby feels everything you're feeling. You don't want to get too stressed out. As for everyone else I'm sure its just excitement over being finished with school forever after next week."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. No that's not it. They always stop whispering when I come close to them."  
  
Draco sighed. "Love, you're beginning to get as paranoid as Mad-Eye. It's probably because they are whispering about your pregnancy and wondering when it's going to be born." He got up, placing his book upside down as to keep his place in the book, and walked over to where Harry was sitting and began to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it." Harry said as he succumbed to the massage and began to fall asleep.  
  
The next day Harry once again felt like everyone was talking about him. Only this time it seemed worse. Finally he went to his and Draco's room to get away from everyone else. After a few hours Draco came into the room looking for him. "Harry? You in here?"  
  
"Yes, Draco I'm here," Harry replied.  
  
Draco walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Ron and Hermione need you to come to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Harry looked puzzled at the request but followed Draco. Once there he was surprised that Draco knew the password to get in. But before he could ask his lover about it he was ushered into the curiously quiet common room. Furrowing his brow he turned once more to Draco but found that the blonde was no longer by his side. Panicking he turned back to face the room and jumped a mile when he was suddenly faced with the whole of Gryffindor and what looked like a half of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well all shouting 'Surprise'. In the center of the mass of students were his two best friends and his boyfriend.  
  
Smiling widely he could only get out a shocked. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione nodded happily. "It was actually an idea of Ginny's. She wanted to give you a little party for the baby since most of the Gryffindors won't see you again and we all ran with the idea. Then some of the students in the other houses heard us talking about it and wanted in on the surprise as well."  
  
Harry's heart soared at the generosity of his friends and those he barely knew. He felt his eyes begin to tear but quickly tried to squash them. Luckily Hermione saw this and turned toward the guests asking them to put the presents they had got for Harry on to the large table that was in the center of the room. Draco, also seeing this, wrapped an arm around Harry, comforting him silently as the other boy tried to compose himself. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled at Draco. Mouthing a silent 'thanks' to both Draco and Hermione he said much louder while clapping his hands together. "So, what do we do first?"  
  
"Well, Harry, why don't you open the presents then we can eat, "Draco said as he guided Harry over to the table that was bending from the weight of all the presents that were a top it.  
  
Harry gapped at the site. "All those are for the baby?" He had never seen that many presents in one place before. There had to be even more than what Dudley normally got for birthday and Christmas combined.  
  
Some of the guests who were close enough to hear chuckled at that. "Yes, Harry. Though I'm sure some of them are for you and Draco as well." Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione got everyone's attention and everyone gathered closer to the table so they could watch as Harry opened the presents. Deciding that he would open the ones from his friends last or when they were alone he opened a parcel that said it was from the seventh year Hufflepuffs. Opening it he was shocked to see a decent size pile of boy's baby clothes. All play robes and sleepers in many different colors and sizes to hopefully last the baby through the first few months. He chuckled when he noticed a few of them had quidditch players or balls flying across the fabric. He quickly spotted Hannah and Justin and thanked them for the gift.  
  
Justin smiled. "You're welcome Harry. We were going to get Muggle style clothes since you did grow up in the Muggle world and I figured they would be easier for us to get since most of us were Muggleborn. But then Hannah reminded me that Draco might not like that so we went for robes and things."  
  
Draco smiled over at Harry before turning toward Justin. "Actually we decided that we were going to teach the little one about both worlds so he will be needing some Muggle clothes if we are going to take him out there."  
  
Both of the Hufflepuff seventh year representatives were shocked but nodded anyway. Harry began opening the other presents. The baby now had enough clothes in both Muggle and Wizarding to last throughout his first year. He had also been given all different types of toys, some just for play while others were used to stimulate his magical abilities. He was pleased when the Gryffindor quidditch team gave the baby a child's broom, one that wouldn't go more than a foot off the ground no matter how much the child urged it to. There were also more practical gifts mostly from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, like a mobile to hang over the baby's cot that had brooms flying over the baby's head while another one had different magical creatures. He was also given several different children's books in Muggle and wizarding content. He was surprised to learn that the wizarding world had their own versions of the popular fairy tales the Muggles told, such as Hansel and Gretel and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and many more. He was also delighted to see classics that he had grown up listening to his aunt read his cousin, such as Peter Pan, and was eager to read it to his own son.  
  
The rest of the gifts went along the same lines but he was happy with each of them. When the party ended a few hours later Harry and Draco, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, went to their private room. Placing the gifts in a corner of the room Draco did a simple shrinking charm as to keep them out of the way until they could take them over to Sirius'. Harry, tired on his feet, collapsed in his favorite chair by the fire with a small smile on his face.  
  
Once everyone was seated around the fire Hermione began questioning Harry on his health. "So, Harry, how are you feeling really?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm tired and my back and ankles hurt more than they don't but over all Hermione? I think I'm happier than I've ever been."  
  
Hermione and Ginny sighed at this which caused the two non-hormonal males to roll their eyes.  
  
"It's getting late," Ginny said a few minutes later. "I'm sure Harry would like to go to sleep soon so why don't we give him our presents now?"  
  
Draco nodded at this. "Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea, Hermione."  
  
Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a medium sized parcel and handed it to Harry. Harry was actually surprised that it wasn't a book of some kind and wondered what it was. He unwrapped the paper and found a Muggle portable cd player with headphones and a cd of soothing sounds (such as waves crashing in the ocean). Looking up confused at Hermione she explained. "My Mum said that it was one thing that helped to keep me calm when I was a baby. Apparently it would calm me enough to sleep when I was fussy. She also said it's good for the baby before its born to hear music and other soothing sounds. I asked professor Flitwick for help on ways to charm it so it will work by magic instead of batteries and electricity."  
  
Harry smiled at this. "Thanks Hermione. This is great." He smiled at Ginny when she handed him her gift. Opening it he saw several stuffed magical animals and saw that they were very well loved from years of use.  
  
"They are trained to respond to the baby's touch and dance and other things. They are designed to entertain an infant who can't reach or hold things yet. They used to be mine and Ron's toys, the only things the twins didn't get their hands on to ruin. Mum re-charmed them so their charms will last for a long time."  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thank you Ginny. And thank your mum for me."  
  
Ron was last to hand Harry a parcel. "I know it isn't much but..." He trailed off.  
  
Harry nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to convince his friend otherwise. He opened it and was a little confused to find two small round balls.  
  
Seeing Harry's confused look Ron explained. "It's a baby monitor. You put one ball in the baby's room or wherever the baby is and the other one can either go in your room or you can charm it to follow you around the house. It changes colors and sounds different alarms depending on the baby's needs. The more severe the baby's cries the louder the alarm gets. This set hasn't been used since Ginny was two but Mum says it's still in good condition. I thought you might like something like this since it would be useful if you were to go out flying while the baby is sleeping and no one else is home. This could go outside with you and be able to let you know when he needs you. Though Mum says it won't work further than your property."  
  
Harry beamed at his friend. "Ron, this is great really. I was worried about not hearing the baby in Sirius' large house and I wasn't sure if there was a magical equivalent to Muggle baby monitors."  
  
Ron's ears turned red at the compliment and muttered that it wasn't that great since it was used.  
  
Everyone else shook their head knowing there was no way to change his mind on that so they didn't even bother. The group of friends sat and talked for a little while longer until they started yawning more than they were talking. Excusing themselves, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left to go to the tower and Harry and Draco crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. Harry burrowed his head into Draco's chest and mumbled as he fell asleep. "Thanks for today love. I needed some fun."  
  
Draco smirked at that. "It was nothing Harry. It wasn't even my idea, it was Ginny's."  
  
"I know," Harry mumbled. "But you let them do it." Harry didn't hear if Draco answered him since he was a sleep even before he finished his sentence. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The last week of school flew by for Harry and it was also filled with some surprises in the form of baby gifts from the professors. Flitwick gave him charmed baby bottles so that they would always stay at the right temperature. Sprout gave him some plants that when used in the right way could calm a baby's cries.  
  
One gift neither Harry nor Draco expected was the one from Snape. He had come up to him in the halls and wordlessly handed him a box and then turned around and left. Ron, who had been with him at the time, stared at Harry and then at the box shocked. He opened the box gingerly and wasn't a bit surprised to see several neat rows of potion bottles.  
  
"He's probably trying to poison you," Ron said. "Here let me throw them out for you." Ron reached for the box but Harry moved it out of his friend's reach.  
  
"No, Ron. I doubt Snape would try something like that right under Dumbledore's nose. Besides, these potions here," he said as he pointed to a row of blue potions, "look like sleeping potions."  
  
Ron still looked skeptical. "I don't know Harry. I still think he's trying to poison you."  
  
Harry sighed. "How about we take these to Draco. He can tell me what they do." With that the pair went back to Harry's room and found Draco there reading a book. "Draco?" He questioned as he tried to get his boyfriend's attention. "Draco, professor Snape gave me a box of potions just now."  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to Harry and took the box from him and placed it on the desk. "Did he say anything? I didn't think he would be nice enough to give us anything for the baby."  
  
Both Harry and Ron shook there heads. "No, he just gave them to me and then left," Harry said. "Ron, thinks he may be trying to poison me but I didn't think so because it looks like a few of them are sleeping potions."  
  
Draco nodded his head, he pointed to the same row Harry had referred to earlier. "These ones are all mild sleeping potions. One tablespoon of this is enough to put you to sleep for eight hours." Inspecting the others he pointed out that they were all neatly labeled in the potion master's neat handwriting. "It looks like he gave us potions and salves that are generally needed when you have a baby. There is an ointment for diaper rash, potions to help with colic and a gum numbing ointment for when the baby is teething and a bunch of others. This is incredible. They look home made, Professor Snape must have worked for hours on these."  
  
Harry was shocked and so was Ron. They were all silent until Harry snorted. "How much do you want to bet that Dumbledore put him up to it?" This caused the other two to snort in laughter as well.  
  
Finally Draco composed himself long enough to answer. "I wouldn't doubt it Harry. Professor Snape would do anything for the Headmaster if he asked him to. He might complain but he always ends up giving in." This statement caused another round of laughing to ensue.  
  
The following day (Thursday) came the gift from Hagrid which not surprisingly was a stuffed animal of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. This gift caused Draco to smile since his name was the latin word for dragon.  
  
On that same day, Professor McGonagall sought them out after dinner carrying what looked like a large portrait frame. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see that you are alone. I have something for the two of you."  
  
Harry looked up at his professor and then at the material covering the gift. "What is it professor?"  
  
McGonagall pulled off the material revealing a portrait of a middle-aged witch. "It is what one typically calls a 'Nanny Portrait', Mr. Potter," she said when she saw Harry's blank look.  
  
"A nanny portrait. What does it do?" Harry gasped when the witch in the portrait suddenly woke up and began talking to him. "Hello," the witch said. "My name is Catherine and I watch out for the little ones in the house. You place me in the child's room or play room and I can keep an eye on them when you can not and I can move from portrait to portrait within the house to let you know should the child get in to something it shouldn't."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. As Catherine has told you it will watch your child like a human nanny would do. There are other portraits in Black's home are there not?"  
  
Harry shook his head as to clear it and moved his eyes away from the portrait to answer his professor. "Yes, there are a lot of other portraits in the house."  
  
Draco, who had been quiet so far, said, "I remember there used to be such a portrait in my main play room at the manor until I was six. I used to try and bribe it not to tell my mother when I did something I shouldn't. She never listened though. This is a great gift, thank you, Professor," Draco said sincerely.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Professor. This will be very useful once the baby gets to be a toddler but until then it will be easier to leave him in his own room knowing someone is watching him."  
  
Both young men got the thrill of seeing their normally strict professor blushing slightly. "I'm glad you like it, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I'll leave this here so you can get to know her. I need to be going, there is still a lot to do before the leaving feast tomorrow." She turned and left the room before either young man could say anything.  
  
The next day went quickly and both the feast and the train ride to the station were filled with tears of the seventh years as they had their final leaving feast and final ride on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Draco were met at the platform by Sirius and Remus. The Weasley children were met by their parents but neither were expecting what happened. As Harry and Draco walked hand in hand over to Sirius and Remus, Mr. Weasley saw them and anger filled his eyes. "Ron! Ginny! I thought I made it clear I didn't want you to associate yourselves with those two ever again. They are a disgrace. Completely abnormal!" he said loudly enough to turn a few heads.  
  
The non-Weasleys present were astounded that calm and always happy Mr. Weasley was reacting this way. From the looks on the other Weasleys' faces neither could they. "Dad! Don't say such a thing!" Ron said hotly. "There is nothing wrong with Harry and Draco being together! If you could see them together you would catch on that it's completely right!"  
  
Ron's words completely stunned those present, never had the redhead spoke so passionately before.  
  
"Ron, I thought you shared the same views as I did?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I used to but when it's your best friend you have to rethink things," Ron said matter of factly.  
  
Mr. Weasley's face reddened. "Well, I don't care who it is! It's not right! Men are meant to be with women and no one else!"  
  
"Arthur! How can you say those things about a boy who is practically like another son?" Mrs. Weasley screeched.  
  
"No son of mine, by blood or not, will be that way!" Mr. Weasley spat out.  
  
At this Mrs. Weasley finally lost it. "What about Percy, Arthur? What about him? He's your son!"  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head stubbornly. "Like I said, no son of mine is going to be that way!"  
  
The Weasley children were shocked by what their mother said next. "That's it Arthur! First you did it to Percy but I allowed him to leave since I could still stay in contact with him but I will not allow you to do the same thing to Harry! He doesn't deserve this! I want you to go back to the Burrow and pack your things and when I get back there with the children I want you to be gone. And don't you dare come back until you can accept both Percy and Harry into the family along with their respective boyfriends!"  
  
Mr. Weasley stared at his wife stunned for a moment before apparating away angrily. After he left no one said anything but everyone from Mrs. Weasley to Hermione (who had been standing close by with her own parents) to Sirius and Remus had silent tears streaking down their cheeks. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to do that," he whispered shyly. "I don't want to break up your family."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry dear. You are apart of this family whether Arthur likes it or not. Besides, this has been a long time coming. How he behaved today was the last straw for me." Quickly shrinking Ron and Ginny's school things, Mrs. Weasley led a still crying Ron and Ginny toward the family car that Mr. Weasley had got the year before.  
  
Hermione and Harry stared at each other in shock. That was definitely not something they had been expecting! After shaking off her shock Hermione hugged Harry tightly and made him promise to call her from time to time to let her know how him and the baby were doing. She gave quick hugs to Draco, Sirius and Remus before leaving with her parents.  
  
After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence Sirius clapped his hands together. "Ok, we need to get you two back to the house. Harry, you must be practically dead on your feet."  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, still in shock. The Weasley's were a family he never thought would have problems like this. It wasn't setting well with him at all.  
  
Draco seeing Harry's inner struggle to understand shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him through the gateway into the Muggle train station with Sirius and Remus following. Once on the other side Sirius led them to where he had parked the car. The drive to the house was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Two hours later, the little family sat down for dinner though Harry wasn't in the mood to eat and his stomach protested violently when he tried. "I think I'm going to head up to bed," he said as he stood up.  
  
Sirius's eyebrow's raised in concern. "Are you ok, Harry? You really should eat something. It's been a while since you last ate isn't?"  
  
"I'm ok Sirius. I'm just really tired and I ate a bit on the train. It's just that with everything that's happened my stomach can't take food right now. I promise I'll eat something in the morning ok?"  
  
Sighing softly Sirius nodded. "Ok, Harry, but if you decide you're hungry before that just come down and help yourself alright?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks, Siri." With that Harry turned around and made his way slowly up the stairs to his room.  
  
The next few weeks went by relatively fast for Harry compared to most summer holidays. That could very well be because for once he wasn't at the Dursleys. He kept in close contact with both the Weasleys and Hermione throughout the weeks but so far little had been mentioned regarding what transpired that day at Kings Cross. All Ron or Ginny would say about the matter was that they hadn't seen their father since he had disapparated and that their mother had contacted Percy the next day and he and Oliver had come by for visits every few days. He was happy for Percy but he still couldn't help feeling guilty about the fight that ended with Mr. Weasley leaving. Other news from his friends was that Ron was due to leave for Romania on August 2nd and that Hermione started her job at the Ministry the week after that, on the tenth and from August first through the ninth she was going to go to France with her parents.  
  
For the last month Harry and Draco had been faithfully going to see Madam Pomfrey every two weeks by floo. Their last appointment had been just the day before in which they were told that both Harry and the baby were doing fine. Harry had gained another five pounds in the last month which Madam Pomfrey said that he was right on track with where he should be. She also said in their next visit they would also be discussing what would happen when it came time for Harry to give birth since it could technically happen at any time between the end of August and the end of September but the closer to the due date it was the healthier it was for the baby. This fact worried Draco endlessly but both Harry and Madam Pomfrey tried their best to reassure him that all was going well at this point and that she didn't see any reason why there shouldn't be an easy birth for both Harry and the baby.  
  
The two parents-to-be were also trying to find the perfect name for their baby and were getting advice from anyone and everyone they knew. The only thing the two were definite on was that the middle name was going to be 'Albus'. Harry had two names he was debating on, Edward and Zachary, but he wasn't sure which one he liked more. The only problem was that Draco, Sirius and Remus were all saying that the pureblood families gave their children more sophisticated names or names from Greek myths and that Harry should too. Harry had argued that his parents had named him 'Harry' and that his own father, who was a pureblood, was named 'James' which were both traditional names. The small family had had many fights over this and they finally decided that they would wait until they saw the baby and hoped a name would just come to them.  
  
Soon the end of July came along with Harry's birthday and the arrival of their NEWT scores. Harry awoke on his birthday feeling really good and was happy to note that he didn't have any morning sickness. Resting on his elbow, Harry gazed down at Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully. Smiling softly he brushed his fingers over the blond's cheek. The other boy stirred a bit but didn't wake.  
  
Harry sat up and proceeded to get out of bed as quietly as he could as not to wake Draco up. Slipping his feet into his slippers Harry padded his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he walked in he had the misfortune to see his godfather and his godfather's mate kissing passionately. Harry smirked before clearing his throat. "You know, I'd have to say Ron is right in that it's very disturbing seeing your parents making out."  
  
Sirius and Remus broke apart, blushing madly. "Harry!" Sirius said in surprise. "You're not supposed to be up yet!"  
  
Harry's face fell a bit and his eyes began to water. "Sorry I didn't know I had to..."  
  
Remus rushed over to Harry and steered him over to the table before he could head back up the stairs. "No, Harry it's ok. What Sirius meant was we didn't expect you up yet. We thought you would be sleeping in today," Remus finished saying and threw Sirius a dirty look.  
  
Harry stared up at the two men and nodded his head. "Oh, well I woke up and Draco was still sleeping so I thought I'd come down so I didn't wake him up."  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders. "I'm sorry about what I said, Harry. I was just surprised to see you up already. We were hoping to make you breakfast and have it ready for you when you got down. Oh and Happy Birthday!" Sirius finished with a large smile.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," Harry replied shyly. This was to be his first birthday he was able to spend in the company of family and friends who actually cared about him. "And as for breakfast you could still make it for me," he said with an impish grin.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius chuckled at that. "Alright Harry," Remus said. "One breakfast coming up. Anything particular you want?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering. "Eggs, bacon and toast would be fine."  
  
Remus nodded and began to fix the meal. Sirius walked over and sat next to his godson at the table. "So, we've invited a few of your friends over for your birthday. It won't be anything big just Hermione, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore and McGonagall."  
  
Harry nodded at this a small smile gracing his face. "That sounds great Sirius."  
  
The three wizards sat down and ate their meals while they waited for Draco to wake up. After 15 minutes Draco finally came down the stairs. "Harry? You're up already? I was supposed to give you breakfast in bed today," he said as his mouth formed into to cute pout.  
  
"Sorry, Draco but I woke up and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Draco humphed quietly. "You should have. I wanted to be the one to wake you up with a kiss for your birthday," he said with a smirk as he drew nearer to Harry.  
  
"Well, you can still do that...kiss me that is," Harry said quietly.  
  
Not needing any more prompting Draco leaned down and kissed Harry full on the lips which lasted until they were interrupted by Sirius clearing his throat. Harry broke the kiss blushing slightly. "Ok, you two," Sirius said with a chuckle. "You can do that more later, you need to get ready. Everyone will be here in two hours."  
  
They nodded and Draco led Harry back up the stairs and they soaked in the bath for an hour before they both got dressed. Two hours later Draco and Harry came back down the stairs just in time to greet the first guests, the Weasleys, minus Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and pulled him into a big hug. "Harry, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling ok, Mrs. Weasley. Though I'll feel even better once the baby's born."  
  
Mrs. Weasley chuckled at this. "All expecting parents feel that way. And, I think you've known me long enough to be able to call me Molly."  
  
"Alright Mrs...I mean Molly." Harry said as he stepped away from the older woman. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Percy and Oliver. "Percy, Oliver. I didn't expect to see the two of you."  
  
Percy's ears went red but he smiled at Harry. "I...we wanted to come and congratulate you and Draco on the baby and to thank you for helping mum to stand up to father."  
  
"I didn't really do anything, Percy. It just happened to be my pregnancy that set your father off and that set your mother off. It could have been anything that did that," Harry said softly, obviously still feeling guilty for what happened.  
  
"Well, it still happened and you helped," Oliver said, wrapping an arm around Percy's waist. "Hey, Percy why don't you go and talk to Draco or Mr. Black? I need to talk to Harry about something."  
  
Percy nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to you later Harry." Kissing Oliver quickly on the cheek before walking away.  
  
Once Percy was far enough away Oliver cleared his throat. "Harry, I didn't want Percy to hear this because it embarrasses him but I wanted to thank you again for helping to give Percy his family back. He hasn't been the same since his father kicked him out. And before you say anything I know you only had a small part in the whole thing but you know as well as I do that if you hadn't been as close as you are to his family Mrs. Weasley may not have got as mad as she did when Mr. Weasley said what he did about you."  
  
"I'm happy I was able to help Percy out and that he's back with his family," Harry said sincerely. "Now, if you excuse me I'm going to say hi to Ron and Ginny." He moved to walk over to them but stopped when Oliver grabbed his arm gently.  
  
"Wait, I also wanted to ask you about that potion you took for the pregnancy. Percy and I have talked about adopting kids later on but it would mean a lot to both of us if we could have kids of our own."  
  
Harry smiled. "It's the Gravis potion."  
  
Oliver's eyes widened. "Really? I thought just girls used that potion."  
  
Harry nodded. "So did I but wizards in the past have used it, only it's gone out of standard use in recent decades."  
  
"Well, that makes it much more simpler to get. I was afraid it was some obscure potion that would take a lot of money to get," Oliver said with a smile. "Thanks again Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back. "No problem Oliver." He turned again to find his way to his friends, this time without any interruptions.  
  
Harry spent the next hour circulating amongst his friends as they trickled in. After an hour, Sirius got their attention and directed them to the main sitting room where the presents had been placed. Harry was shocked at how many presents there were for him.  
  
Sirius came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, Harry."  
  
The birthday boy sat down in front of the table that held the presents and reached for the top one. Looking at the tag, he smiled when he saw that it was from Ginny. He sent her a grin before he ripped the paper off revealing a large bottle of Mrs. Snow's Magical Bubble bath Relaxer. He looked at Ginny was a questioning look. She smiled and answered his unasked question. "It's a bubble bath that's meant to help you relax. Mum said it was a godsend during her pregnancy with the twins and even afterwards."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry said. "I'm sure it will be very useful." The next present in the stack was from Ron. Opening it he saw a box of different kinds of wizarding chocolate. Harry smiled at this. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
"No problem, Mate. I figured this would come in handy when you're having your chocolate fits," Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
Harry laughed in agreement. "Yeah, I have been having a lot of those lately." He reached for the next one, which was from Hermione. Opening it he saw a variety of Muggle products that helped Muggle women relax during and after pregnancy and labor. "Thanks, Hermione," he said with a smile.  
  
He continued to open the many presents that were on the table, many from well wishers in the general wizarding community who some how found out his birthday and insisted on sending him something both for his birthday and also for killing the dark lord the year before. All those from the people he didn't know were put into a pile to be giving away. He noticed that he still had two presents left and reached for the smaller one but Remus' hand on his arm stopped him. "Leave mine and Sirius' for last, Harry," he said in his gentle voice.  
  
Harry nodded and reached for the other one. Reading the tag he saw it was a combined gift from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. He looked confused over at Remus since neither one of them were there.  
  
Remus nodded at the wrapped gift. "They asked me to give that to you. They wanted to be here but Albus isn't feeling well and Minerva didn't want to leave him alone." Harry noted the worry in Remus' eyes and felt a twinge of panic in his chest. Was the headmaster getting worse?  
  
Harry opened it and found a leather book. Curiously he opened it and saw pages and pages of pictures of his years at Hogwarts starting with a picture of him trying on the sorting hat. How had they got this? No one was taking pictures that night were they? He flipped through the pages and was shocked to see many pictures taken while he had been in classes and in the hall. There were even some of the tasks during the Triwizard Tournament. When he got to the end of the book he noticed a note written in McGonagall's handwriting.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am certain you are trying to figure out where these photographs came from. Well, I'll say that most students are correct in that the castle does have eyes and ears.  
  
Now I want to apologize for the headmaster and myself for not being able to be at your birthday party but he has become quite ill as I am sure you have noticed and I didn't wish to leave him at the moment.  
  
I wish you a happy birthday and hope the future brings you much happiness. I hope you will come back to Hogwarts at some point to visit.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Well, even if they aren't dating, I still say she has a crush on him," came a whispered voice from over his shoulder.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side and saw that Draco had been reading the note over his shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised," Harry said with a chuckle. He reached once more for the photo album and handed it to Draco. "This is a really cool gift, take a look."  
  
Draco took the book and thumbed through it while Harry looked over at Sirius and Remus. "Can I open yours now?"  
  
Remus chuckled. "Yes, Harry, you can open it now."  
  
Harry picked up the small package with giddy excitement. Ripping the paper off and opening the box his eyebrows merged with confusion at finding a key on a small keying.  
  
"Go look out front," Sirius said before Harry could ask anything.  
  
Harry nodded and walked outside the front door while everyone followed him. Once outside on the front steps he was very surprised to see a gleaming motorcycle. Harry was stunned silent for a few minutes. After a few moments he whipped around and stared at his godfather. "Is this...?"  
  
Sirius beamed at his godson. "Yes, Harry. This is my motorcycle. I have been planning on giving it to you for your 18th birthday for a few years now. Even though you can't ride it yet I still wanted to give it to you."  
  
Harry was speechless for a moment before he wrapped his his godfather in a tight hug. "Thanks so much Sirius. This is amazing. Does it still...?"  
  
Sirius' smile widened. "You're welcome Harry and yes it does."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. Draco, who was standing in front of the bike with the other boys, looked back at them. "What does it still do?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Draco." The other boy nodded and went back to staring at the bike. Harry chuckled at this but stayed where he was, not wanting to get jostled around.  
  
After a few hours the party started to wind down as the guests began to depart for their own homes. Soon the only ones left were Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys. They were seated in the dining room eating dinner when Hedwig flew in from an open window. She landed next to Harry's plate and nipped at his fingers.  
  
Harry smiled at the snowy owl and rubbed her beak before taking the letters and the package from her legs. Once unrolled he noticed that one letter and the package were from Hagrid and the other letter was from the Ministry. His NEWT results. Gulping he placed that aside while he concentrated on the one from his friend. So concentrated on not concentrating on his scores he didn't hear nor notice that several more owls came flying in after Hedwig nor did he hear Hermione's squeal of, "Our scores!"  
  
Harry opened the letter first, reading Hagrid's messy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry that I couldn't make it to your party but I am visiting France with Olympe. Hope you enjoy your present, made it meself.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Curiously Harry opened the package and discovered a carved wooden figurine of a stag. "What...?" He started to ask softly when he was startled by Hermione grabbing his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Harry? Are you listening to me? Have you opened your NEWT scores yet? What is that?" she asked in quick succession.  
  
Harry shook his head for a moment to clear it before answering. "No I haven't opened them yet, and it's my gift from Hagrid, and how did you know I got my scores?"  
  
Hermione just waved a piece of parchment in front of his face. "Because we got ours as well. Just after you got yours. That's really nice of Hagrid."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "It's really nice." He placed the figurine on the table so the others could see it.  
  
The two remaining Marauders stared at the figurine, seeing immediately the likeness to their friend in animal form. Harry, not being able to take the silence right then, looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Did you open your scores yet?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "We were waiting for you."  
  
Harry nodded and picked up his letter. "Why don't we open them together. On the count of three." The others nodded and picked theirs up as well. "One....two....three." The four teens ripped open their letters and read them quickly. There were many exclamations of both happiness and disbelieve as the scores were revealed.  
  
"So, what did you get Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry stared at his letter before looking up at his godfather and beamed. "Here see for yourself," he said grinning.  
  
Sirius took the offered piece of parchment and began to read the results out loud.  
  
"Transfiguration: E  
  
Charms: O  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Harry these scores are fantastic!" Sirius said as he beamed with pride.  
  
Harry blushed and stammered a thank you before asking Draco how he had done. The other boy smiled. "I did well. Getting an O in Potions and Es in everything else."  
  
The raven-haired young man smiled and kissed Draco briefly on the lips. "That's great Draco!" He turned toward his other friends. "How about you two?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "I got all Os! I did even better on these than I did on the OWLs."  
  
"That's because this time we weren't interrupted by attacks on the professors during our exams," Ron snorted.  
  
The others nodded as well as they all remembered the attack two years prior on both Hagrid and McGonagall. "How about you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron pulled away from his mother's hug to answer. "I actually did better than I thought I would. I got Os in Defense and Care of Magical Creatures and Es in Transfiguration, Charms."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend. "That's great Ron. You two should have no problem keeping your jobs that you had lined up. I still have no idea what I'm going to do," he added glumly.  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Harry. With your scores you could get a job almost anywhere."  
  
"Yes, Harry," Remus said. "You'll find a job that's right for you. It just might not be right away."  
  
Harry nodded but wasn't quite sure. Who would want to hire an ex-dark lord killer who had a baby? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The weeks after Harry's birthday were far from the relaxing ones the couple had hoped they'd be. While the number of people coming and going from the Black estate had diminished some there were still enough that it kept Harry's head spinning. Ron had gone off with Charlie to Romania in the first part of August and Hermione started her job at the Ministry and Harry rarely got to see either of them if at all. One Weasley Harry did get to see a lot of was Percy. He and Oliver came over quite a bit as they got ready for their own potential pregnancy and everyone was excited for them. Though no one was more excited than Molly Weasley as this would be her first grandchild.  
  
As the weeks went by Harry could feel himself getting more and more cranky and on edge. Everyone had learned quite early to stay clear of the raven- haired young man when he was in one of his moods unless they wanted to deal with an overemotional Harry. He was also gaining weight again which made him feel as though he were a beached whale and it also caused his ankles to swell up. Luckily Draco was schooled in ways to help Harry from Mrs. Weasley and Harry was treated nightly with massages in any and all places he ached.  
  
The couple was getting more and more excited with each passing day for the arrival of their baby. It seemed most of the wizarding world was also anticipating the arrival because every day they received more and more gifts from the general public both for Harry and the baby. After all the gifts were checked for any hexes or curses, a good portion of these gifts the couple sent off to the numerous orphanages that had popped up since the end of the war for all those wizarding children who were either abandoned or orphaned due to the war. The ones they did keep were stored in the play room that Sirius and Remus had built for the baby as a surprise for Harry and Draco.  
  
Every couple of weeks Harry and Draco made the trip to Hogwarts for a checkup with Madam Pomfrey. She told them that the baby was doing fine and was developing at a normal rate. She also prepared Harry for what would happen when it came time to deliver the baby. When Harry began to feel the contractions he was instructed to go straight to the Hospital Wing and they would monitor the baby and when it dropped far enough into the birth canal they would do a C-Section to take the baby out since it wasn't safe for either Harry or the baby to deliver in the usual way. The thought of someone cutting him open didn't sit well with Harry but he knew he didn't want to risk the life of his baby just to ease his own mind. After each visit with the nurse Harry always asked to listen to his child's heart beat. No matter how many times he heard it, the intense feeling that came over him when he heard the fast pace beats of his child's heartbeat kept him in awe for the rest of the day.  
  
As the atmosphere at Black Manor grew more and more excited of the pending arrival, the atmosphere at Hogwarts grew more and more weary as the headmaster grew weaker and weaker. There were days when the headmaster couldn't even get out of bed without some sort of assistance. It had become quite obvious to everyone that they were very close to losing him. All of the professors had begun to help out with some of the things that needed to be done prior to the new school year along with the preparations for their own lessons.  
  
In the end of August, Madam Pomfrey had Harry and Draco move into a set of rooms in Hogwarts so that they would be close by in case something should happen with the baby. Though she had to reassure both men that she didn't think such a thing was likely. It was just a precaution. Before they left they promised Remus and Sirius that they would inform them as soon as they knew that the baby was on its way.  
  
Professor McGonagall met them at the front steps on their arrival to the castle. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. It's wonderful to see you here again."  
  
Harry smiled at his former Head of House. "It's great to be back again, Professor. Hogwarts has always felt like home to me."  
  
She smiled at him though both Draco and Harry could tell it didn't reach her eyes and that something was bothering her. "Now, follow me, you two. I'll lead you to your rooms. You can leave your belongings here as the House Elves will bring them up."  
  
Harry and Draco followed their old professor through the quiet corridors of Hogwarts till they got to the portrait of the meadow that guarded the room they had used during the last school year. "The headmaster and I thought you'd be most comfortable in this room again. The password is still the same. Make yourself comfortable and we will see you in the Great Hall for lunch?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded. "Yes, thank you, Professor," Harry said.  
  
McGonagall nodded before heading off. The two boys could see that she had a lot on her mind. Harry spoke the password and they entered the room, seeing that the House Elves had indeed already brought up their luggage. Harry made his way to the bed and gently sat down. "Draco, did it seem like McGonagall was preoccupied?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
Draco sighed. "Yes, it did. I wonder what's wrong." He made his way to the bed and sat down behind Harry, allowing the smaller boy to lean against him.  
  
"I hope the Headmaster isn't getting worse," he whispered. Draco nodded and tightened his arms around Harry. A few minutes later both young men were asleep.  
  
An hour later, they were woken up by the crack that signaled that a House Elf had popped in. Draco opened an eye and found an Elf staring wide eyed back at him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told Winky to come and get Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for lunch. Winky is sorry she woke you, sirs," Winky said as she wringed the hem of her dirty dress.  
  
Draco smiled gently at Winky. "It's alright, Winky. Thank you for waking us. It's not good for Harry to miss a meal. Tell Professor McGonagall that we will be down in a few minutes."  
  
Winky nodded and then disappeared with a crack. Draco stared down at the smaller boy in his arms and almost didn't want to wake him. He hadn't been able to sleep much lately since the baby had discovered the joys of kicking. Resigning to the fact that they both needed to eat Draco gently shook Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry? Harry it's time to meet McGonagall for lunch," Draco whispered into his ear. Harry stirred and mumbled in his sleep. Draco chuckled at this. Harry could be so hard to wake up sometimes. "Come on Harry. You need to wake up."  
  
Harry cracked an eye open and stared blearily at his boyfriend. "Do I have to get up? I'm nice and comfortable," Harry whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I know you're hungry and so am I. Plus we promised McGonagall we'd meet her for lunch."  
  
Harry sighed and tried to lift himself into a sitting position. He struggled for a few seconds before Draco placed a hand on Harry's back and helped to push him up.  
  
Harry grunted as he finally sat up all the way. It worried both him and Draco that just the act of sitting up caused Harry to be out of breath and sweaty. After a few minutes he caught his breath and grinned tiredly at Draco. "I'll be glad when this kid is born, just so I can sit up by myself again."  
  
Draco grinned. "I know, Harry, but it's only a little more than a month." After freshening up a bit they slowly made their way to the Great Hall where they found a worried Professor McGonagall and an even more worried Professor Snape.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," Harry said, giving a nod to each of them as he said their name.  
  
While McGonagall smiled at the pair, Snape sneered. "Well...well...Potter and Malfoy. Barely a month out of Hogwarts and you're already back? Pitiful."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey asked us to move into rooms here for the remainder of my pregnancy so that I'm close by when I go into labor," Harry replied, a slight sneer on his lips. Draco, sensing an argument, laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.  
  
"Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey told us that since the baby could possibly be born early it was a good idea for us to stay here at the castle just in case."  
  
The Potions' Master nodded. Since the man didn't say anything else, the two young men sat down opposite him and next to McGonagall.  
  
The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes before the food arrived on the tables. Busy with piling food on to their plates there wasn't much noise except for the sounds of utensils scrapping against plates as they ate.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure if you noticed or not but over the last few months the headmaster has been rather ill," she said, worry etched in her aged skin.  
  
Harry and Draco glanced at each other, neither really knowing what to say. "We know, Professor. I've noticed that he's been looking weaker and so has Draco. I also saw that he needed your help to stand at the leaving feast," Harry whispered.  
  
The Transfiguration professor sighed. "I was worried that you students would notice something was amiss with him. He tried so hard to hide it from everyone."  
  
"I don't think anyone besides Harry and I noticed, Professor," Draco said, hoping to ease her mind.  
  
"That's good to know," McGonagall said, breathing a sigh of relief. "The students knowing and then telling their families and then everyone worrying is the last thing we need. I wanted to let you know so that you weren't surprised when you saw him. He has been spending most of his time in his bed but has come out for meals when he has the strength."  
  
Harry knitted his brows in worry. 'Was he really getting that bad?' Looking to his boyfriend, he saw the same worry he was feeling reflected in his grey eyes.  
  
"He has asked that the two of you come and visit him when you are through eating. There is something he would like to discuss with the two of you."  
  
Harry and Draco both nodded. "Professor, I've been wondering," Draco started hesitantly. "Since the Headmaster has been getting worse, are they going to choose a new Headmaster?"  
  
McGonagall sighed sadly. "The standard procedure is for the Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress to take over the position and then it's their job to appoint a new Deputy."  
  
"So, you'll be Headmistress, Professor?" Harry asked, a smile on his face. His smile faded slightly as a new thought struck him. "But, who will be Head of Gryffindor?"  
  
"Well, currently the only professor that we have on staff right now who was a Gryffindor, is Professor Lupin so when we have our next teachers' meeting I will be asking him if he would mind heading that post."  
  
Harry grinned, he knew that Remus would make a great Head of House. He noticed that Snape had left sometime during their conversation and then realized that they had been sitting there talking for an hour after they had finished their meal. Standing up he said, "We better go and see what Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us about."  
  
Draco nodded and thanked McGonagall for inviting them for lunch before placing a hand on the small of Harry's back, gently guiding him out of the room. On the way to the Headmaster's office the two talked about what they thought he wanted to talk to them about. Neither were really sure though they suspected it had something to do with the baby.  
  
When they got to the gargoyle they realized they had forgotten to ask for the password. They immediately started naming sweets until they found the right one, "peppermint humbugs". They quickly walked up the stairs and came to the door that led to the headmaster's office. Harry knew that Albus's rooms were located next to his office. The only door leading into the rooms was located in his office behind a tapestry of all the past headmaster/headmistresses on it. Harry knocked on the office door though not really expecting an answer. After a few moments of silence the two boys opened the door cautiously before stepping into the office. Finding the room empty, Harry and Draco walked over to the tapestry and pushed it aside to reveal a door. After knocking they heard the headmaster's tired voice call out.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry and Draco shared concerned glances. The headmaster wasn't sounding good at all. Harry opened the door and walked in followed by Draco.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said as he walked over to the bed. "Professor McGonagall said that you wanted to see me and Draco."  
  
Albus smiled at the two boys. "Yes, I did." He struggled to sit up so they could talk but wasn't quite able to make it. Seeing this Draco rushed over to the bed and propped up some pillows behind the headmaster's back to help him sit up.  
  
"Ah thank you, Draco. I'm afraid I'm not as strong as I used to be," he said tiredly.  
  
"Professor, how are you feeling?" Harry asked, worry obvious in his voice.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "Harry, my boy, I'm no longer your professor. Please call me Albus. And that goes for you too Draco."  
  
Harry blushed lightly. "Right, sorry Albus."  
  
"Now as to your question," Albus went on. "I'm afraid I'm getting worse my boy."  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged concerned looks. Seeing the looks Albus chuckled. "Don't look so concerned boys. As I told you your first year Harry, death is but the next great adventure. And I assure you I intend on enjoying that one as much as I enjoyed this one. Now as for one of the reasons why I asked you to come up here. How is the baby doing, Harry?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry smiled as he placed a hand on his stomach. "He's doing great, Albus. Madam Pomfrey says that he's developing normally and that as far as she can tell he's extremely healthy. Only a few more weeks left. I can't wait till he gets here," he replied wistfully.  
  
Draco smiled softly at his boyfriend and placed a hand over Harry's. "Neither one of us can. It will be great to finally meet him."  
  
"Good, good. I'm pleased to know that you are both doing so well. I'm sure the rest of the professors are anxiously awaiting the arrival as well. I know Minerva has been talking about little else."  
  
Harry and Draco shared a look at this. "Albus..." Harry started slowly. He had been wanting to ask this for a while and this seemed like a good time. "Will you be able to be here when the baby arrives?"  
  
The happy look in Albus's eyes left as he once again appeared aged and sickly. "I hope to be, Harry. I hope to be."  
  
The three wizards sat in silence for a few minutes after this announcement. After a few moments Draco came out of his reverie.  
  
"Albus, was there something else you wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Draco. I wanted to ask you Harry if you had anything lined up as far as a job is concerned?"  
  
Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Actually Albus I don't have anything planned right now. With the baby and everything I didn't think I would be able to get a job anywhere."  
  
"I see. Well, I was wondering if you wanted a job as an Assistant to the Defense professor. Since Remus has planned on staying a while he will need some assistance for when he is unavailable due to the full moon. Remus has said himself that you thought about becoming a teacher at some point and when I brought up this idea of an assistant to him he suggested you and I have to agree with him. My thinking is that you would be an assistant to Remus during his lessons and that you would take over the lessons the day of and the day after each full moon. You would also become the main Defense professor whenever Remus decides to retire."  
  
Harry sat and stared at the headmaster in shock. "I don't know what to say Albus. Are you sure I would be good for the job? And what about the baby? What will I do with him while I'm in lessons?"  
  
"Well, I believe I have a House Elf here at Hogwarts that I'm sure would be willing to help you care for the baby. She has mentioned that she misses taking care of a family."  
  
Harry and Draco looked confused for a moment before it hit Harry who he was talking about. "Winky?"  
  
Albus grinned. "Yes, Winky. She also seems rather fond of you and as I said she wants to work for a family again. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Alright, Albus. Having Winky helping out will make my having a job a lot easier. Thank you, sir."  
  
"You are quite welcome, my boy. I know that Remus had planned on moving back in next week so he can begin planning his lesson plans so you will be able to talk to him about your involvement at that time. Now, before I let you go there is something I would like to discuss with you Draco." Albus said as he turned his twinkling blue eyes on the blond haired boy.  
  
"Yes, Albus?" he asked honestly confused.  
  
"I was going through the applications for the Arithmancy position and I noticed that you had applied."  
  
Draco nodded at this. He had filled it out just before leaving for home. "Yes, that's right. I know that not many are appointed directly out of school, the last being Professor Snape before Harry, but I thought I'd give it a shot," Draco said nervously.  
  
Albus smiled calmly at the obviously nervous boy. "I talked it over with Professor Vector and she said that you were one of the two highest in the lesson in your year. You tied many times with Miss Granger, I believe. Professor Vector, Minerva and I talked it over and we decided that you will be a perfect addition to our faculty."  
  
Draco didn't even register exactly what the headmaster had said nor that he was being practically squished by an overzealous pregnant man. "I - I understand Albus. I didn't really think that you would want..." He was interrupted by Harry's concerned voice.  
  
"Draco...what are you talking about? Didn't you hear what Albus had said? You got the job, Draco!" Harry said beaming.  
  
Draco furrowed his brows and looked to the Headmaster, who was trying to suppress his chuckles. "Yes, Draco. I said that you got the job."  
  
Draco's eyes widened before a large smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Albus. I guess I had myself believing that I wouldn't get the job so that's what I heard you say," he replied, a blush crossing his cheeks.  
  
Albus chuckled softly. "Quite alright Draco. Now I believe you have some fire calls to make so I will let you get to that."  
  
The two boys nodded and Draco stood up first and helped Harry to stand as well. "Thank you again, Albus," Draco said while Harry nodded his agreement. Not waiting for a response, Draco led Harry out of the office and down the stairs.  
  
When the door closed behind them, Albus sighed deeply and laid his head on his lap exhausted. "I truly hope I can be there for the birth of the baby, Harry. I truly do," he whispered, reiterating the promise he made to the raven haired young man earlier, as a single tear slipped down his wrinkled cheek. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The last few weeks of August went by rather quickly for the expecting couple. Both boys were busy getting their lesson plans, or in Harry's case helping Remus with his, done and getting a second room in their set of rooms ready for the baby for when he was there at the castle. As Albus expected Winky was quite thrilled with the idea of helping Harry with the baby and Albus handed 'ownership' of Winky over to Harry.  
  
When the term started Harry and Draco were busier then ever. The only time they really saw each other was at night when they crawled into bed and snuggled close under the blankets. The toll of a busy life as a professor at Hogwarts took hold of Harry early on causing the raven haired man to become tired much more quickly and thus much more crabby. Draco and Remus were the only two brave enough to approach him when he was in one of his moods.  
  
The due date for the baby was getting ever closer and their appointments with Madam Pomfrey were now being held every 2 or 3 days to check the progress of the baby's drop into the birth canal which signaled the start of the birthing process. The long awaited day was only a week away and everyone couldn't be happier. Except for the Potion's master, however. He did his best to stay away from both Harry and Draco and all the happiness that an expected arrival brought with it. He was not looking forward to having a crying infant around the castle, though he was the only one to feel this way.  
  
Harry found that he enjoyed his new job at Hogwarts immensely. He got to be around his boyfriend and his good friend Remus and he got to do one of his favorite things, teach. He never would have thought a year or two ago that he would be sitting here in his own desk grading papers his students had handed in. Not to mention that Voldemort was now gone for good and that he was also expecting a baby. Though his current condition limited his abilities as an assistant to Remus, the werewolf insisted that he was still quite useful to him. While Remus had been teaching the lessons for the last week and a half, Harry had been grading the students' assignments that were already handed in and getting some of the different dark creatures ready for when Remus wanted to use them in lessons.  
  
The afternoon of September twelfth, Harry was sitting at his desk in the office he shared with Remus grading the first years' essay on the disarming spell. He shook his head as he made another slashing mark on the parchment.  
  
"What are these students doing," he muttered to himself. "It's like they aren't even trying. It's no wonder that Snape is always in a foul mood after he's graded essays."  
  
Harry sighed as a cramp went down his legs. He needed to get up and walk around for a bit or the pain would just get worse. Pushing back the chair he carefully lifted himself up and out of the chair using the arm rests as leverage. As soon as he was standing up on his feet Harry felt a sharp kick in his stomach. Placing a hand on his stomach he began to rub soothing circles along his swollen tummy.  
  
"Hey, now, little one. What's wrong?" he whispered softly. He began to slowly walk around the office, still rubbing the area where he could feel the baby. After a few moments Harry felt another kick and this one was much harder and it caused a slight pain to go through his stomach. He stood still for a moment before walking slowly back to his desk to sit back down. 'Maybe if I sit down again he'll be calmer,' he thought to himself. Trying to get his mind off of the kicking baby, Harry began to go over more of the essays.  
  
Two hours later, Remus and Draco walked into the office to find Harry fast asleep over the essays. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the cute picture his boyfriend made. Not wanting to wake him up but knowing Harry needed to eat, Draco walked over to him and lightly shook him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry? Harry you need to wake up. It's time for dinner," Draco whispered.  
  
Jerking awake at the light touch, Harry lifted his head and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.  
  
"It's six o'clock. We need to head down to the great hall for dinner," Remus replied.  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay. Thanks for waking me. I can't believe I fell asleep." Harry slowly eased himself out of the chair with Draco's help. They had taken a few steps towards the door when the baby gave another fast kick followed by a slight pain rippling through him. Harry gasped and placed a hand on his stomach.  
  
Draco and Remus immediately stopped at Harry's gasp and clustered around him. "Harry? Are you ok?" Draco asked, worry evident in his eyes.  
  
Harry grimaced as the pain subsided. "Yeah, I think so. The baby's just really active today. This is the second time he's kicked me hard enough for it to hurt that much."  
  
Remus and Draco exchanged a look. "Harry, I think we should take you to Madam Pomfrey just in case," Remus said.  
  
Harry stubbornly shook his head. "No, really, I'm ok Remus. It's just the baby being active. No need to bother her with this."  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Draco said uneasily. "But make sure to let me know if it gets any worse."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course Draco. Now, let's get down to dinner. I'm starving!"  
  
Remus and Draco chuckled softly at this. Lately Harry was always hungry. The three wizards made their way slowly to the Great Hall. They immediately went up to the head table and sat down in their seats.  
  
Harry looked around the table before piling food on his plate and noticed that Albus wasn't there again for the meal. He hadn't been eating in the Great Hall all week and everyone was getting worried.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? The headmaster isn't coming down is he? How is he doing?"  
  
McGonagall sighed sadly and glanced at the students to make sure they were preoccupied with their own conversations before answering Harry in a whisper. "No, Harry, he's not. I'm afraid he's getting worse. He barely has enough strength to walk across the room."  
  
Harry nodded sadly. He had a hard time believing that the man who was a mentor to him all through his time as a student at Hogwarts was slowly dying and that there wasn't much he could do about it. Turning back to his plate he began to eat in earnest as both his stomach and the baby insisted on being fed.  
  
Throughout the meal Harry talked easily with the other members of the faculty about different things happening in all their lives. He enjoyed listening to Professor Sprout talk about her grand kids and how the youngest was showing signs of magic. A child's first signs of magic were a time of celebration and Harry was looking forward to his own son's magic manifesting itself. It would definitely be one heck of a party if he allowed his godfather to plan it.  
  
Harry was soon shook out of his thoughts when another burst of pain shot through him, this time not being proceeded by a kick from the baby. Harry's eyes widened and he gave a loud gasp of surprise and pain. He quickly got the attention of everyone close by.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Remus asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I just had a burst of pain go through me." Harry's eyes widened with fear when he realized there was nothing that should have caused the pain like before.  
  
"Did the baby kick again?" Draco asked, his eyes widening when he saw Harry's fear.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, that's it," Draco said as he stood up. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." He helped Harry up and gave the other young man no opportunity to decline.  
  
Remus got up as well and took Harry's other arm. "I'll help you and once we get you to the hospital wing I'll go to my office and fire call Sirius."  
  
Harry turned wide eyed to Remus. "You don't have to contact him Remus. There's no reason to worry him when this is probably nothing." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry," Draco said exasperated. "I doubt it's nothing. You don't gasp in pain over nothing!"  
  
Harry involuntarily flinched at the sharp tone of Draco's voice and took a step back. "S-sorry Draco."  
  
Draco sighed and gently took Harry's hand. "I'm sorry I snapped Harry but I'm worried about you. Will you please get checked out even if it's just for my piece of mind?"  
  
"Ok, Draco."  
  
The light haired young man sighed, relieved, and he and Remus helped Harry the rest of the way to the hospital wing. After making sure that Harry was comfortable on one of the hospital beds Remus left to go make several fire calls.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out once he was sure Harry was comfortable on the bed.  
  
The matron ran into the room. "Yes, what is it?" When she noticed Harry and Draco she immediately went to action. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy? What is it?" she asked, concern in her voice. She would never admit it but she had grown rather fond of these two wizards over the last nine months.  
  
Draco was the one who answered her. "He's having pain shooting through his stomach."  
  
Pomfrey's eyes widened at this. "Mr. Potter why didn't you come see me right away? How long has this been happening?"  
  
"The first time it happened right after the baby kicked me. I had stood up and I thought it was just because the baby was upset that I had moved after sitting for so long. Then it happened again while I was walking around the office trying to ease the pain in my legs. It didn't happen again until I stood up again a few hours later when I got up to come to dinner. The baby had kicked again that time before the pain started. Then it happened again during dinner and that's when Draco insisted on my coming down here. I didn't come see you right away because I thought the baby was just being active."  
  
While Harry had been talking, Madam Pomfrey had begun doing some spells over Harry's stomach to specify where the problem was. After the final spell was cast, Madam Pomfrey sighed and began getting supplies out of her cupboards as she talked to Harry. "Well, Harry, it's a good thing Draco insisted on you coming down here because you have gone into labor and any later and the baby would have dropped too low for us to safely do a C- Section."  
  
Harry eyes widened at this. He was in labor? "What would have happened had I come later?" he asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Well, Harry, to be honest I'm not sure. But I do know that it could have easily cost you and your baby your lives."  
  
Harry gulped at this. Why hadn't he realized that he was in labor earlier? How could he have been so stupid as to risk the life of his child? Maybe this was a sign that he wasn't meant to be a father. What if this was a mistake?  
  
Draco watched as Harry's emotions played freely across his face and guessed as to the contents of his thoughts. "Harry, don't think like that. It's an easy mistake to make I'm sure. I doubt that most women realize that they're in labor when it first happens," he said, trying to calm his boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, but with me it's different. Had you not got me to come down here when you did it could have been too late," Harry choked out. Both Draco and Madam Pomfrey could tell that Harry was close to tears.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's not too late just yet. We can still get that baby safely out of you. Now what I'm going to do is, I'm going to cast a spell that will put you into a light sleep so that you won't feel anything while I make the incision and take the baby out. Once I've gotten you healed up I will reawaken you. You will be a little groggy at first but that will pass quickly. Alright, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded nervously. "Will Draco be able to stay?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No, I'm afraid he will just be a distraction. Draco if you will please wait outside in the hall?"  
  
Before he could even open his mouth to object, Draco found himself out in the hall. Realizing that it would be futile to try and barge his way into the room, Draco began to pace up and down the empty hall.  
  
A minute later Draco heard footsteps running through the halls. Turning to see who was coming, he saw Remus, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall approaching. Once they got to Draco they stopped to catch their breaths while Draco watched amused.  
  
"Draco what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Draco smiled at Sirius's concern. "Madam Pomfrey kicked me out. Said I would be a distraction," he said, a pout forming on his lips.  
  
"Why what's going on?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Harry's in labor."  
  
"What?" came four screeching voices.  
  
"Harry's in labor," Draco repeated. "Apparently the pain he has been having was the beginning of labor."  
  
"But still, shouldn't you be in there Draco? I know that each time I was in labor I liked having someone besides the nurse being there with me."  
  
"It's not a normal labor, Mrs. Weasley. Madam Pomfrey is performing a C- Section. She said that having a normal birth could easily kill both Harry and the baby. This was the safest way to get the baby out."  
  
The four older adults nodded their heads, each with a different look of worry on their faces. Draco looked among them and realized that there were two missing faces. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of them," Remus said. "I'll try again after I've seen Harry and the baby."  
  
Draco nodded at this. He knew it would mean a lot to Harry to have his best friends there.  
  
"Draco, I've been meaning to ask you and Harry something," Mrs. Weasley said after a moment.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Please dear call me Molly. And I was wondering if you have thought of any names for the baby?"  
  
The others nodded their heads as well. They had all wondered what the two had decided. "Well, we couldn't make up our minds really so Harry suggested we wait until we saw the baby to make up our minds."  
  
The adults nodded their heads. "Sounds reasonable, Draco. I know that when Ron was born we had a hard time deciding on a name and we did just that."  
  
The small group fell into silence once again. This time it lasted till they heard the soft cries of a newborn baby.  
  
Draco instantly went to head for the door but Remus grabbed his arm to stop him. "Better wait for Madam Pomfrey to come out."  
  
Draco nodded at this but kept an anxious eye on the door. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey opened the door and ushered Draco through the door saying that everyone else had to wait in the hall.  
  
Once Draco was through the door he rushed to the bed Harry was in. It worried him instantly that Harry was still sleeping. "Why is he still asleep?"  
  
Rubbing a wash cloth over the baby's wrinkled skin she answered in a no- nonsense voice. "I woke him up but he fell back asleep. I told you two that he would be groggy for a while afterward. He should wake up momentarily." When she finished washing off the baby boy she swaddled him in a soft blue blanket and handed him to a stunned Draco.  
  
"Here you go, Draco. A healthy baby boy. He weighed in at 6 lbs 8 oz and 20 inches long. A little small but perfectly healthy."  
  
Draco brought the baby close to his chest and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the tiny being. He brushed a hand over the blanket to get a closer look at the baby's face and was surprised that he was a good mixture of his beloved Harry and the aged Headmaster. He was relieved to see that the baby had Harry's nose and a tuft of black hair. After a few more minutes of staring the baby opened his eyes and Draco found himself staring into a set of bright blue eyes.  
  
"He has blue eyes," he whispered more to himself then to Madam Pomfrey but she heard him anyway.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, all newborns have blue eyes. If they are going to change colors they will within the first month."  
  
Draco nodded and went back to staring at the baby. He couldn't help but hope that the baby would have Harry's green eyes though it wouldn't matter to him if they stayed blue. After a few minutes Draco heard a groan coming from the bed next to him. Turning around quickly, Draco suppressed a smile. Being careful not to jar the baby too much, Draco moved closer to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed. Cradling the baby in one arm he caressed Harry's forehead with the other.  
  
"Harry? Harry it's time to wake up," he whispered. He was answered with another slight groan. "Come on Harry, you want to meet your son don't you?"  
  
This time Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. It's me," Draco said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry shifted slightly in the bed to test out his body and grimaced when he felt slight aches and pain in his body. "I'm a bit sore but otherwise alright."  
  
Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to shuffle into the room and heard Harry. "Harry, good you're awake." She reached into her cupboard of potions and came out with a potion bottle filled with a mint green potion. She handed the bottle to Harry. "Take a sip of that and it will get rid of any aches you may have."  
  
Harry gingerly took a sip and was surprised when he realized that it actually tasted sweet. He immediately felt all the aches and pains go away and he leaned back in the bed much more relaxed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, after noticing that her patient was feeling better, handed Harry a baby bottle filled with a formula. "This is for the baby. I'd suspect he will be getting hungry soon." With that she left the room.  
  
Harry stared at the bottle for a moment before the reason for him being in the hospital wing came back to him. He looked up at Draco horrified that he would forget such a thing. "Draco...my baby..I can't believe I..."  
  
Draco just chuckled at his boyfriend. "It's alright Harry. I was wondering when you would remember. And as for your son he's right here," he said indicating the bundle in his arms.  
  
As if he knew he was being talked about, the baby boy began to cry. Harry chuckled and held out his arms to take the baby. "Hey there, baby," he cooed as he cradled the baby close to him. "Are you hungry, hmm?" Shifting the baby around so he was holding the bottle in his right hand, he held the bottle to the boy's mouth and he quickly took it in his mouth and began suckling hungrily.  
  
While the baby drank, Harry took the time to get a good look at his son and he couldn't believe how perfect he was. "Oh, Draco. He's perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Draco smiled at the lovely picture the two made. "Yes, you have a beautiful son, Harry."  
  
Harry's head snapped up at this. "You mean our baby. You're his father, too." By this time the baby had finished its bottle. Harry gently shifted the baby so he was resting on his shoulder and proceeded to burp the baby like Madam Pomfrey had showed him.  
  
When he was settling the baby back in his arms a thought crossed Harry's mind. "Hey, Draco, did you contact Sirius and everyone?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot! They were waiting with me out in the hall." Draco got up and opened the door to usher everyone in. "I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in talking with Harry."  
  
Sirius. Remus, Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall walked into the room. "It's alright Draco," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly.  
  
"Speak for yourself Molly," Sirius said jokingly. "That's not your grandson you're waiting to see." Sirius hurried over to Harry's bed and gave his godson a gentle hug, making sure not to jostle the infant. "Hi, Harry. Can I hold him?"  
  
Harry smiled at his godfather. "Sure, Sirius." He handed the bundle over to the man and couldn't help but be fascinated by the emotions playing freely over his face.  
  
While Sirius cooed at the baby Remus gave Harry a hug as well. "How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Tired," he answered honestly. "The spell Madam Pomfrey used to knock me out for the C-Section really made me tired."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who had managed to get the baby away from Sirius nodded at this. "Yes, I remember that spell. I had to have a C-Section with Ginny. Tonight will probably be the last night for a while that you get a lot of sleep, Harry."  
  
Harry settled back in to the blankets while the older adults fussed over the baby. He was just about asleep when Sirius's voice penetrated through his cloudy mind. "Harry, did you two decide on a name for this little one?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and pictured his son in his mind. "Edward Sebastian Albus Potter," Harry mumbled sleepily. "That's his name."  
  
Sirius smiled at this. "That's a perfect name, Harry. It fits him I think."  
  
Draco sniffed. "A very Muggle name but I think you are right Sirius. It does seem to fit him doesn't it?"  
  
The last thing Harry heard before falling asleep completely was murmurs of consent from everyone else.  
  
An hour later, Harry awoke to find the room empty and that a cradle was positioned by his bed. Peering in he found his son fast asleep. It wasn't until he leaned back into bed that he saw a figure leaning heavily on a cane as he walked. Harry reached for his glasses and gasped when he realized that it was the headmaster.  
  
"Albus? What are you doing here? You should be in bed! You don't have the strength for this!" he whispered furiously. Getting up he helped the older man to a chair by the cradle.  
  
"Harry, my boy. I heard that the baby was born today and I had to come and see it for myself. And don't you worry I have enough strength for this."  
  
Harry sat back down on the bed and watched as the aged man peeked into the cradle. "He's beautiful Harry. It looks like he's got your nose," he finished with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he does."  
  
Albus looked up after a moment and fixed Harry with a stare. "So, what did you decide on for a name?"  
  
"Edward Sebastian Albus Potter."  
  
Albus smiled, eyes twinkling. "Ah fine name. Fine name."  
  
The two talked for a few minutes before Albus stood up to leave. "Well Harry, I should get back to my room before Minerva realizes I'm gone. I'd really hear it then," Albus said, eyes twinkling like mad.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well you better be off then." He stood up and took Albus's arm to help him.  
  
"It's quite alright, Harry. No need to help me. You stay here incase little Edward needs you."  
  
Harry nodded and went back to the bed. He checked on his son one more time before settling back down in the bed. His life after Hogwarts was really starting now.  
  
********************************  
  
The next morning Minerva McGonagall walked into Albus's private rooms to check on him before going down to the Great Hall for the morning meal. She knocked quietly on the door before entering the room.  
  
"Albus?" she called out quietly. "Albus, you need to wake up so you can eat." When there was no answer she went over to Albus's right side and shook his gently in the shoulder. When there was still not even a twitch from the man Minerva began to get worried.  
  
"A-Albus?" she stuttered. She put a hand on his cheek and realized that the skin was cool to the touch. With shaking hands she felt on his neck checking for a pulse. When she didn't find one, a hand flew to her mouth to muffle a gasp.  
  
"Oh, Albus," she choked out, tears filling her eyes. She lightly kissed his forehead before leaving to let the rest of the faculty know.  
  
That evening there was a special edition to the Daily Prophet. On the front page there was a large title that said:  
  
HOGWARTS SAYS HELLO AND GOODBYE TODAY by Rita Skeeter  
  
This evening newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts has informed us that the wizarding world will be saying goodbye to a well respected wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster Dumbledore has been the headmaster for over 50 years and has done many things for our community. Most known triumph of his was his work in defeating the dark lord Grindwald. He will sorely be missed.  
  
Headmistress McGonagall also informed us that yesterday also marked the birth of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's baby boy. He was born at 6:14 pm and weighed in at roughly 6lbs 8 oz. McGonagall says that the happy couple is pleased to finally have their son with them as are the rest of the Hogwarts' staff. The last thing this reporter was able to get out of the tight lipped Headmistress was that the couple has named their son Edward Sebastian Albus Potter.  
  
This reporter and the rest of the staff at the Daily Prophet would like to share their congratulations to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy on the birth of their son. They would also like to share their sorrow on the passing of a beloved wizard.  
  
finis 


End file.
